Give Me A Chance (Chanbaek Ver)
by loezia
Summary: "Baekki, maukah kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku? Aku mohon, menikahlah dengan suamiku, Park Chanyeol.."/ Byun Baekhyun yang terpaksa menikahi Park Chanyeol, suami kakaknya setelah kakaknya meninggal. Kisah sedih? Atau Bahagia? Ya semuanya akan indah pada waktunya./ Main Pair: Chanbaek/ Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/ Akan selalu HappyEnding. / END-BONUS CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

"Baekki, maukah kau memenuhi dua permintaan terakhirku?"

"Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Eonni" Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan lemah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengusap lembut dahi kakaknya yang berkeringat, sungguh wajahnya sangat pucat yang membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih.

"Berjanjilah, Baek" Kyungsoo semakin menuntut yang membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apapun untukmu, Eonni" Baekhyun mengecup lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, jagalah putraku, Jihoon. Sayangi dia seperti aku menyayanginya. Kau bisa kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Kedua, aku mohon, menikahlah dengan suamiku, Park Chanyeol..."

* * *

 **Iya sih FF My Happiness versi Chanbaek aja belum kelar, eh udah mau publish lagi yang ini. Ga papa deh, Prolog nya aja dulu ya, siapa tau ada yang tertarik. hihihihi**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari kursi riasnya, dia masih menatap tidak percaya pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan suami kakaknya, mantan lebih tepatnya, semenjak kakaknya, Byun Kyungsooo, meninggal sebulan lalu.

Kyungsooo yang berusia 27 tahun harus menyerah pada penyakit tumor otak yang dideritanya. Dia sudah menikah 6 tahun dengan kekasihnya semenjak mereka SMA dan dianugerahi seorang putra yang baru berusia 1,5 tahun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsooo yatim piatu semenjak 7 tahun lalu, saat itu Kyungsooo dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran, keluarga Chanyeol yang memang hanya memiliki satu putra dengan senang hati membantu biaya kuliah Baekhyun dan Kyungsooo, bahkan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk sekolah seni di Austria dan bekerja di sana.

Menginjak usianya yang ke 25, setelah 6 tahun berada di negeri orang, Baekhyun kembali. Memang setelah pernikahan Kyungsooo, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah pulang ke korea, saat Kyungsooo melahirkan pun Baekhyun hanya melakukan video call dengan kakaknya itu. Dan kini, karena ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Kyungsooo, mau tidak mau sebulan ini Baekhyun sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke sekolah seni Kyunghee sebagai staff pengajar di sana dan berusaha mengenal keluarga Park lebih dekat terutama keponakan lelaki satu-satunya, Park Jihoon.

"Baek, sudah saatnya kau keluar" Junmyeon, sepupu Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Memang diantara keluarga Park lain, Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Park Junmyeon yang merupakan kakak sepupu calon suaminya sekaligus sahabatnya saat sekolah dulu, Junmyeon yang berbeda usia 2 tahun, merupakan seniornya di ekstrakurikuler seni yang kini juga menjabat sebagai pengajar di Kyunghee .

"Ne, oppa, aku keluar sekarang" Baekhyun berbalik dengan senyum lemah menghadap Junmyeon.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu, Junmyeon menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Lakukan ini untuk dirimu, Baek" dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengerti arti ucapan Junmyeon.

#ChanBaek#

Malam ini mereka sudah harus tinggal bersama di rumah Chanyeol, bahkan satu kamar. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan gugup, dia tau Chanyeol ada di dalam, sedangkan dia sendiri baru saja berganti baju di kamar mandi luar. Ketika membuka pintu, dia mendapati Chanyeol sudah tertidur, sedikit bernafas lega, Baekhyun meletakkan pakaiannya dan hendak keluar dari kamar utama.

"Kau mau ke mana, Baek?" Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah lama saling mengenal, bahkan mereka cukup dekat sejak Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsooo, namun sejak Kyungsooo meninggal dan meminta Chanyeol menikahi adiknya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajak Baekhyun bicara, ditambah dengan kondisi sekarang ini tentu saja Baekhyun gugup. Berdua bersama laki-laki yang baru dinikahinya di malam pertama pengantin mereka.

"A-aku kira kau sudah tidur, Oppa. Aku bisa tidur di luar" Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, tanpa dia sadari Chanyeol mendekatinya dan memegang bahunya yang membuat wanita itu terperanjat sekali lagi.

"Tidurlah, aku bisa ke kamar Jihoon" dan sebelum Baekhyun memberi jawaban, Chanyeol sudah berlalu dari kamar mereka.

#ChanBaek#

"Chanyeol, apa semalam kau tidur bersama Jihoon lagi?" Baekhyun yang baru sampai di tengah tangga menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ibu mertuanya, Park Jungsoo menegur Chanyeol. Ini sudah seminggu sejak pernikahan Baekhyun-Chanyeol, memang malam tadi kedua orangtua Chanyeol menginap di rumah tinggal Chanyeol karena ingin menjenguk pengantin baru itu dan cucunya.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman sebagai jawaban Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, hormatilah Baekhyun, dia tinggal di rumah ini sebagai istrimu, harusnya k-" Jungsoo menghentikan kata-katanya saat Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dengan suara keras kursi yang terjungkal ke belakang karena Chanyeol mendorong cukup kuat. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk mengambil mobilnya tanpa menyadari Baekhyun menatapnya dengan nanar. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini, berangkat kerja pagi, pulang saat mulai larut dan langsung ke kamar Jihoon.

Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan berjalan ke arah meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Waaah, Umma menyiapkan semua sarapan ini?" Baekhyun berbinar sambil menatap Jungsoo.

"Ne, kau harus makan banyak agar sehat. Apalagi kau akan berkerja kan?" Jungsoo mengambilkan beberapa potong roti ke piring dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau akan berangkat jam berapa, Baekki?" tanya Youngwoon, ayah Chanyeol. Jangan terkejut mendengar panggilan mereka, memang sudah sejak dulu Baekhyun dan Kyungsooo memanggil orang tua Chanyeol, Appa dan Umma, begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka selalu memanggil Baekki dan Kyungie.

"A-aku diberi cuti, Appa karena..um..karena aku menikah" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tau bahwa Baekhyun dengan ikhlas menerima permintaan Kyungsooo, tapi belum tentu dengan Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun takut jika menyebut kata pernikahan itu akan membuat keluarga Park tidak nyaman.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu, jadi kita bisa bermain dengan Jihoon, biar Umma pulang nanti malam saja menunggu Appamu pulang kerja" Jungsoo berusaha membuat _mood_ dimeja makan kembali membaik.

" _Gomawo_ , Umma" Baekhyun berkata lirih dengan airmata yang sudah mengumpul di sudut matanya. Sudah cukup berat baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan barunya, belum lagi ditambah sekarang dia sudah memiliki satu orang putra dan suami yang bahkan tidak mau memandangnya.

"Sst..uljima..kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi Appa atau Umma, oh atau Junmyeon, dia bekerja denganmu kan?" Jungsoo membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Mo.." terdengar suara batita yang sedang belajar bicara tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera menggendong batita itu dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya.

"Sudah bangun, eoh? Kim ahjumma sudah memandikanmu, hm?" Baekhyun menciumi pipi Jihoon hingga dia terkikik geli. Memang untuk mengurus Jihoon, Baekhyun masih dibantu seorang maid.

"Mo mam" ocehnya setelah Baekhyun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Oh, baby Ji lapar? Arraseo Imo akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Di sini dengan Halmeoni dulu ya?" Baekhyun pun menyerahkan putranya itu pada Jungsoo.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun merebus beberapa sayur dicampur dengan daging ayam lembut dan melunakkannya.

"Kau tampak berpengalaman menyiapkan makanan untuk bayi? padahal sebulan sejak kau kembali ke Korea, kau masih sibuk mengurus pekerjaan dan tinggal di apartemen" Jungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun sambil membawa Jihoon.

"Aku membeli beberapa buku untuk belajar mengurus Jihoon, Umma. Mianhae kalau aku tidak sepandai Eonni" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

"Aniyo, kau pasti bisa menjadi Mommy yang baik untuk Jihoon"

"Tapi belum pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik kan, Umma?" Baekhyun berkata lirih, Jungsoo mendengarnya tapi dia tidak tau harus berkata apa, putranya sangat mencintai Kyungsooo, mungkin dia masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergian istrinya dan tiba-tiba harus menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain.

Lamunan Jungsoo terhenti saat mendengar rengekan Jihoon yang ingin menggapai Baekhyun, entahlah semenjak Kyungsooo meninggal, Jihoon selalu mencari Baekhyun, bahkan pernah saat Baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartemennya, si kecil menangis meraung-raung hingga Baekhyun harus kembali untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sebulan itu dia tak pernah sekalipun bicara pada Baekhyun, hanya beberapa hari ini Chanyeol bicara jika ada hal yang penting.

"Jja, makanan sudah siap" Baekhyun menyiapkan meja makan Jihoon dan mengambil Jihoon dari gendongan Jungsoo.

"Baby Ji mau makan sendiri atau Imo menyuapi, hm?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengipasi makanan yang masih panas dan Jihoon ikut-ikutan mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengikuti cara Baekhyun.

"mam mam Mo, mam" ucap Jihoon tidak sabar mencium bau makanan dihadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menyendok makanan Jihoon, taklupa dia meniupnya terlebih dahulu agar putranya tidak kepanasan. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Jihoon berlarian di ruang tamu ditemani Baekhyun dan Jungsoo yang memperhatikan anak itu.

Menjelang siang, Jihoon tampak menguap tanda lelah, si kecil segera berjalan ke pangkuan Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Mommynya itu, Baekhyun yang mengerti segera menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat gemuk Jihoon hingga anak itu benar-benar tertidur, Jungsoo yang melihatnya merasakan getaran yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan, betapa interaksi ibu-anak di hadapannya sungguh natural. Tak lama, tampak Chanyeol datang, melihat ketiga orang itu di ruang tamu, dia segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Baekhyun memandang sekilas ke arah Jungsoo, mertuanya itu mengerti Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

"Umma akan membawa Jihoon ke kamarnya, kau temuilah suamimu" ujarnya sambil menggendong Jihoon. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, karena tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar utama itu dan mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah menunduk ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya.

"Oppa, apa ada masalah? tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat" mendengar suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya sebentar lalu berpaling.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak akan mengerti" dada Baekhyun terasa sakit saat mendengar jawaban datar Chanyeol.

"Ne, mianhae, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa-apa sebagai istrimu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang dan teh hangat di meja makan"ucap Baekhyun dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

#ChanBaek#

Pagi ini hari pertama Baekhyun masuk kerja setelah diberi cuti seminggu penuh pasca menikah. Seperti biasa, bangun tidur, Baekhyun menyiapkan pakaian Chanyeol dan menatanya di kasur, biasanya setelah menatanya, Baekhyun akan keluar kamar untuk bersih-bersih atau menyiapkan mandi untuk Jihoon yang sebenarnya itu memberi waktu Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka untuk mandi, karena Chanyeol tidak pernah berlama-lama di kamar jika ada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyiakan sarapan dan beranjak ke kamar Jihoon, si kecil tampak mengerjapkan matanya tepat saat Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hai, baby boy, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mendekat ke ranjang Jihoon, Jihoon pun segera duduk dan sedikit mengucek matanya.

"Imo, yok ndi" tangannya membentang meminta digendong untuk mandi.

"Arrasseo, Imo akan memandikanmu, nanti babyJi sarapan dengan ahjumma, ne? Imo harus bekerja" ucapnya, namun Jihoon hanya menelengkan mukanya dan mengkerutkan kening seolah berusaha mencerna kata-kata ibunya itu yang malah membuat Baekhyun geli karena wajah imut Jihoon.

Selesai memandikan Jihoon sekaligus dirinya mandi, Baekhyun membawa Jihoon ke meja makan di mana Chanyeol sudah duduk dan berpakaian rapi.

"Anak Daddy sudah mandi, eoh? mau Daddy suapi?" senyum Chanyeol terkembang saat melihat putranya yang berlari kecil ke arahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum, membayangkan jika Chanyeol bisa tersenyum seperti itu untuknya.

"Baek, kau bisa berangkat sendiri kan?" tanya Chanyeol datar sambil menyuapi Jihoon.

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan.

"Ah aku lupa, hari ini aku harus berangkat agak lebih cepat, tak apa kan kalau oppa menyelesaikan menyuapi Jihoon? setelah itu biar Kim Ahjumma yang menemaninya" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan Chanyeol. Yeoja itu segera membawa tasnya dan keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sungguh tiap berada di dekat Chanyeol rasanya hatinya sangat sakit, menyadari Chanyeol yang tidak bisa bersikap baik padanya, padahal dulu saat masih ada Kyungsooo, Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti dongsaeng, namun kini lebih buruk dari menganggapnya musuh, Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun seperti tidak ada.

Baekhyun tiba di kampusnya dan segera menuju ruang dosen, membereskan beberapa berkas. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di bahunya menganggetkan Baekhyun.

"Hallo, pengantin baru, apa kabarmu, hm?" dan Baekhyun mendapati Junmyeon yang kini bersandar di mejanya sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sunbaenim" ucap Baekhyun ketus yang dibalas cengiran Junmyeon. Tanpa diduga Junmyeon memeluk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang sedang banyak pikiran segera membalas pelukan nyaman itu.

"Chanyeol masih mendiamkanmu?" tanya namja tinggi itu, tentu saja dia tau, Baekhyun sesekali menghubunginya dan menceritakan tentang Chanyeol, bahkan kadang dia menangis.

"Hmm.. tapi setidaknya dia sudah mulai bicara padaku"

"Bersabarlah, Baek. Kau yakin dengan kebahagiaanmu kan?" dan Junmyeon bisa merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tau akan sampai kapan, Oppa" kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Kalian sudah menikah dan pernikahan itu sampai ajal memisahkan kalian, bukan?" Junmyeon terus membelai punggung Baekhyun.

#ChanBaek#

Hari-hari Baekhyun dijalani dengan monoton, pagi dia akan bekerja, sore dia pulang dan mengurus Jihoon, sedangkan untuk bertemu Chanyeol dalam sehari mungkin dia hanya melihat sebentar saat sarapan atau jika dia belum tidur saat Chanyeol pulang. Sore ini Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumah, Jihoon segera berlari ketika melihat Baekhyun datang.

"Yeay, Imo lang" serunya saat Baekhyun memeluk Jihoon.

"Apa hari ini Jihoon jadi anak baik?" Jihoon mengangguk kuat, Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun menemani Jihoon bermain hingga hari gelap. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan membacakan cerita pada Jihoon sebelum bocah itu tidur. Saat Jihoon sudah tidur, Baekhyun merapikan bantal di samping Jihoon, dan menyiapkan baju tidur Chanyeol di situ, karena dia tau suaminya akan masuk ke kamar putranya saat pulang nanti.

Tengah malam, Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, karena merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol sudah menindihnya dan menciumi lehernya. Baekhyun mencium aroma alkohol yang kuat dari Chanyeol.

"O-oppa, kau mabuk?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan terus menciumi tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya sangat kuat.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol merobek baju tidurnya, tak berhenti di situ, Chanyeol meremas kasar kedua payudara Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sakit..hanya itu yang dia rasakan.

"Kyungie..aku menginginkanmu.." racau Chanyeol sambil terus menjilati tubuh yeoja dibawahnya.

"Hiks..Oppa.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisannya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera duduk, dan pikiran Baekhyun salah jika mengira Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja, namja itu sedang melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, ya mereka sudah menikah namun dalam 2 minggu pernikahan mereka tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun kecuali saat pernikahan mereka Chanyeol mengecup kilat sudut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berdiri hendak meraih pakaian dan keluar dari kamar mereka, tapi ternyata Chanyeol lebih cepat menarik tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke kasur.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Chanyeol berteriak marah lalu kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol memegang erat kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan pergi, Kyungie.. Aku mohon.." Chanyeol menatap lekat ke arah mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa terisak melihat pandangan sedih suaminya.

"Oppa, ini aku..Baekhyun" kata Baekhyun lirih. Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol seperti berkilat marah.

"Kyungie., kau memang ingin meninggalkanku, eoh? tak akan kubiarkan!" seperti tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Aaaakh!"Baekhyun berteriak hingga rasanya nafasnya habis, bagaimana tidak, dirinya yang masih perawan tiba-tiba dimasuki begitu saja tanpa persiapan. namun laki-laki yang tengah mabuk itu seperti menulikan telinganya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengoyak vagina Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan darah keperawanannya. Baekhyun terisak dan hanya menggigit bibirnya karena dia tidak berdaya, sedangkan Chanyeol terus menggeram seperti hewan buas yang menikmati masa kawinnya sambil terus memanggil nama 'Kyungsooo'.

"Kyungie.~oh yeaah.." geram Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan sesak di dadanya.

"Kyungie...a-aaahh..." dan setelah itu Chanyeol mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera melepas tautan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dan berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, tak lama Baekhyun menyadari suaminya itu sudah tertidur. Menahan segala rasa sakit, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya menatap suaminya, yeoja itu membelai dahi Chanyeol yang berpeluh lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja, Oppa?" ucapnya lirih, dan dia segera mengganti pakaiannya, dengan tertatih meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di kamar mereka dan bersiap tidur di samping Jihoon untuk malam ini.

TBC

 **Maaf ya membuat Baekkie menderita dulu. Cerita ini pernah di publish sebelumnya dengan versi Wonkyu di AFF, tapi mungkin akan beberapa perubahan di versi Chanbaek. Semoga suka sama ceritanya ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol bangun pagi ini dengan kepala berat, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bingung kenapa dia ada di kamar utama yang biasa menjadi tempat tidur Baekhyun, sekilas melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat udara dingin terasa melingkupi tubuhnya, sedikit terkejut menyadari dia hanya berselimut bedcover sedangkan pakaian tidak ada satupun yang menempel di tubuhnya, Chanyeol menatap horor sekitarnya, bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai dan tampak baju tidur wanita yang tampaknya baju Baekhyun telah robek teronggok di sudut ranjang dan apa itu? darah? bercakan merah yang seperti bercampur dengan yang Chanyeol yakini adalah bagian dari tubuhnya yang keluar membercak di sprei putih, jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat, mungkinkah dia menodai Baekhyun? Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun ingatannya hanya sampai dia pulang kantor dan menuju sebuah Club malam, setelah itu tidak ada yang dia ingat.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya, entah kenapa dia merasa baru bermimpi Kyungsoo menangis dalam mimpinya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan melepas sprei yang penuh noda itu untuk meletakkannya di kotak laundry. Chanyeol segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Selesai mengganti pakaian dengan baju santai, Chanyeol menuju kamar Jihoon, tampak Baekhyun yang tidur di sebelah putranya. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan yang mengejutkan Chanyeol adalah respon Baekhyun yang langsung terduduk dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dadanya, wanita itu tampak beringsut ke ujung ranjang saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu.

"B-Baek?" baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa takut..sangat takut..

"K-kau kenapa?" Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Baekhyun yang tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"O-oppa sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun gugup saat Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya, seperti meneliti kesadaran Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah mata suaminya itu, mendapati Chanyeol mengangguk halus, Baekhyun segera berdiri.

"Berbaringlah dulu, masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat berkerja, aku akan menyiapkan dulu pakaian Oppa dan menyiapkan minuman hangat, Oppa pasti pusing" Baekhyun baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat Chanyeol menahan tangannya, Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Baek, katakan padaku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas padamu semalam?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa diduga Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lemah.

"Bukankah itu salah satu kewajibanku sebagai istri? melayani suamiku?" entah kenapa hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"A-aku, minta maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, ak-"

"Tidak apa, Oppa. Setidaknya kau melakukan dengan istrimu, bukan orang lain" Baekhyun menjawab datar dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 **#Chanbaek#**

"Biar aku mengantarmu bekerja" kata Chanyeol di meja makan, saat Baekhyun sedang menyuapi Jihoon.

"Kalau itu karena Oppa merasa bersalah padaku,kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Baekhyun sambil terus bercanda dengan si kecil. Menyadari Chanyeol terdiam, membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman karena berkata ketus pada suaminya.

"Baiklah, hanya hari ini" kata Baekhyun akhirnya sambil mendesah pelan. Tatapan mata Chanyeol terhenti pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang tampak membiru.

"T-tanganmu...itu..apa aku yang melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu, Baekhyun menengok sekilas ke arah tangannya yang memang terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Itu tidak seberapa" jujur Baekhyun. Ya, memang benar, sakit ditangannya tidak sebanding dengan perasaan sakit di hatinya, Chanyeol hanya diam dan melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam.

Suasana di mobil sangat hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kau mau dijemput?" tanya Chanyeol saat tiba di kampus.

"Oppa, sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Anggap saja semalam tidak ada apa-apa" Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol tanpa memandang lagi ke arah suaminya itu. Tepat pada saat itu dia mendapati Junmyeon juga baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan sampai sang pangeran mengantar tuan putrinya?" seringai Junmyeon.

"Itu hanya karena merasa bersalah padaku, Oppa" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan. Junmyeon mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Bersalah untuk apa?" Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman diikuti Junmyeon.

"Kalau kata 'memperkosa' bisa dilakukan suami pada istrinya, yah hampir seperti itulah kejadiannya" Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Mwo?!" Junmyeon meraih tangan Baekhyun menelitinya jengkal demi jengkal untuk melihat apakah ada luka di tubuh sahabatnya, dan pandangannya terhenti di lengan Baekhyun yang memerah bekas cengkeraman kuat semalam.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada anak itu!" Junmyeon hendak bangun dari bangkunya namun Baekhyun menahan namja itu.

"Yak! aku istrinya dia boleh saja melakukan itu padaku" Baekhyun menampilkan senyumnya untuk meluluhkan Junmyeon.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih, Baek? kenapa kau tidak melawannya? memukulnya? atau apa saja! kau lihat dia melukaimu!" Junmyeon kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menatap iba wanita itu.

"Itu tidak seberapa dibanding sakit di dadaku, Oppa. Kau tau? dia terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo eonni semalam" Baekhyun tertunduk. Junmyeon meraih pundak Baekhyun, dan membelainya pelan. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kemah fakultas lusa? hanya 2 hari, tapi pasti menyenangkan, kau bisa menghirup udara segar" saran Junmyeon. Ya memang akan diadakan acara berkemah, namun Baekhyun sudah ijin untuk tidak ikut karena memikirkan Jihoon.

"Tapi, Jihoon?" Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon.

"Bukankah ada Kim Ahjumma? dan kau bisa meminta tolong pada Jungsoo imo, dia pasti mengerti" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, mungkin memang dia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk refreshing, setelah beban mental yang ditanggungnya sendiri, sedikit liburan bisa menyegarkan otaknya.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Chanyeol pulang tepat saat Baekhyun baru saja menidurkan Jihoon, belum terlalu larut memang. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

"Oppa, aku sudah menyiapkan baju tidurmu. Oppa mau tidur di kamar atau bersama Jihoon?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di meja. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Biar aku tidur dengan Jihoon" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, lusa ada acara kemah, bolehkan aku ikut? aku akan meminta Umma untuk membantu mengurus Jihoon" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menelan minumannya.

"Pergilah, aku akan mengambil cuti selama kau pergi untuk menemani Jihoon, tidak perlu meminta tolong Umma" kata Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun baru melangkah menuju kamarnya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku meletakkan salep dan obat penghilang nyeri di sebelah ranjang" Chanyeol berkata tanpa menengok dari pandangannya ke arah televisi, Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan.

Baekhyun memastikan pada Kim Ahjumma tentang makanan apa yang harus diberikan pada Jihoon, apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan Jihoon, Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan sambil menikmati sarapannya, sementara si kecil bermain-main dengan gantungan kunci tas ransel milik Baekhyun.

"Baby Ji, Imo pergi dulu ya, baik-baik dengan Ahjumma dan Daddy, ne" tutur Baekhyun sambil berjongkok di samping Jihoon yang masih asik mengotak-atik gantungan yang bergemerincing itu.

"Imo gi?" tanya Jihoon memicingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Uh-huh, tenang saja besok malam Imo sudah kembali" setelah berpamitan pada Jihoon, Baekhyun hanya menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol yang masih membaca koran sambil meminum kopinya.

"Aku pergi" kata Baekhyun tanpa menunggu Chanyeol meresponnya.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Baekhyun berangkat bersama Junmyeon dari kampus menuju tempat berkemah beriringan dengan rombongan yang lain. Tempat berkemah sekitar 2 jam perjalanan, sepanjang perjalanan Junmyeon menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang sesekali membuat Baekhyun terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun menikmati acara berkemahnya, dari belajar mendirikan tenda, memasak dengan kayu bakar, melihat para pria memancing dan berjalan-jalan di padang rumput. Tak terasa petang pun tiba, kelompok kemah membuat api unggun dan bernyanyi bersama sambil menikmati hasil buruan mereka.

"Kau menikmati hari ini?" tanya Junmyeon disela-sela acara.

"Hmm, rasanya kepalaku lebih ringan" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Junmyeon.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makanannya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit, Chanyeol tidak pernah meneleponnya sebelum ini.

"Yeobseyo?" Junmyeon yang di samping Baekhyun dan sempat melihat id name orang yang menelepon ikut penasaran.

"Baek, bisakah kau segera pulang?"terdengar nada panik Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Baekhyun ikut merasa panik, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Setelah aku selesai menyuapi Jihoon tadi siang, dia menangis mencari Kyungsoo. Dia terus menangis bahkan aku sudah membujuk berbagai cara, tapi dia terus menangis sampai tertidur. Dan ini baru saja dia terbangun dan kembali menangis, sekarang badannya panas. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ne, aku pulang sekarang" Baekhyun segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Ada masalah apa, Baekkie?" Junmyeon otomatis bertanya saat Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Oppa. Jihoon demam, kata Chanyeol Oppa dia mencari kibum eonni" Baekhyun berkata dengan panik

"Biar aku mengantarmu. Kajja" Setelah meminta ijin pada ketua kelompok, Junmyeon segera berjalan bersama Baekhyun ke mobilnya.

Sampai di rumah, Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar Jihoon, dari luar kamar sudah terdengar suara Jihoon yang meronta.

"M-mmy..Jinie mau mmy!huhuhu..mmy ana..myy.." Baekhyun segera masuk diikuti oleh Junmyeon, tampak Chanyeol yang duduk di ranjang sebelah Jihoon, tampak semua bantal, boneka dan mainan Jihoon berserakan, tampaknya bocah itu melempar semua barangnya.

"Jihoon, tenang dulu, Mommy tidak ada tapi ada Daddy di sini. Jihoon mau ke rumah Halmeoni?"

"Andwe! Jinie mau mmy!" Jihoon setengah berteriak, tampaknya baik Jihoon, Chanyeol maupun maid yang ada di situ belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu bersuara.

"Jihoon baby? ini Imo. Jihoon kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih, sungguh dia tidak tahan jika melihat Jihoon menangis, dadanya terasa sesak setiap melihat putra kakaknya itu bersedih. Rasanya dia gagal memenuhi permintaan kakaknya untuk membahagiakan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Wajah Jihoon berpaling menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sembab dan hidungnya yang kemerahan, si kecil itu masih terisak, dan tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba Jihoon turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari tertatih ke arah Baekhyun, memeluk erat kaki wanita itu, Baekhyun berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Mmy..mmy.." Jihoon berkata dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Ne, ini Imo. Mommy tidak ada, eoh? Mianhae, Imo tidak membawa Mommy" semua yang berada di ruangan itu ikut merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun di mana wanita itu kini mulai menitikkan air mata, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sumber kemarahan Jihoon adalah dirinya.

"Mmy..mmy.." Jihoon melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk kecil kedua pipi ibu tirinya itu.

"Imo, baby. Ini Imo sudah di sini" Baekhyun seperti berusaha menjelaskan, namun bocah itu menggeleng.

"Mmy.. Imo aniya...mmy..mmy Jinie, Jinie mau mmy" Baekhyun terkesiap, begitu pula Chanyeol dan Junmyeon, walaupun bicaranya masih belum jelas, mereka mengerti maksud Jihoon. Anak itu bukan mencari Kyungsoo, Mommy kandungnya, tapi mencari Baekhyun, yang sekarang dia panggil Mommy.

"M-Mommy? a-aniyo baby Ji, i-ini Imo" Baekhyun sedikit melirik Chanyeol, seolah takut pada reaksi suaminya.

"Huwe...! mmy,..huhuhu..huwe.." anak itu kini kembali menangis keras, Baekhyun kembali memeluknya, Chanyeol mendekat dan berlutut di dekat mereka, membelai rambut putranya dengan lembut.

"Nde, ini Mommy Baek. Jangan menangis lagi, Mommy kan sudah datang, hm?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun hendak menjawab namun Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Baek, toh kau sekarang memang Mommynya karena kau sudah menjadi istriku" saat Chanyeol mengucap kata 'istri' rasanya ada aliran listrik yang menjalar di dadanya yang membuat pipinya bersemu warna pink dan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dalam beberapa detik.

"Nah, mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar bersama Kim Ahjumma untuk memberi waktu Jihoon bertemu Mommy nya" Junmyeon meraih pundak maid itu dan membawanya keluar kamar Jihoon.

"Mmy, ga egi, eoh?" tanyanya ke arah Baekhyu sambil menelengkan kepalanya, khas jika si kecil penasaran.

"Aniyo, Mommy tidak pergi lagi. Jihoon mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, Jihoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jinie mau mmy ma ddy"

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Oleh ddy?" tanya Jihoon ke arah Chanyeol.

"Em..i-itu, baiklah, Jihoon tidurlah di tengah, Imo dan Daddy akan di sebalah Jihoon"

"Mmy, ddy! mmy!" mata Jihoon memerah hendk menangis lagi jika saja Chanyeol tidak cepat mengoreksi.

"Oh, mianhae, Mommy maksud Daddy. Sekarang berbaringlah" dan dengan patuhnya Jihoon berbaring di tengah ranjang, memiringkan badannya ke arah kiri di mana Baekhyun berbaring. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat si kecil dan menggumamkan lagu untuknya, sementara Chanyeol di belakang punggung Jihoon membelai rambut hitam putranya itu.

"Gomawo, Baek" Baekhyun yang hampir terpejam, membuka matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat dimple di pipi kiri Chanyeol untuknya.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari, menyadari dirinya tidur berdua bersama Jihoon. Keluar dari kamar Jihoon, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibu mertuanya dari ruang tamu. Ah iya, ini hari libur, sehingga mereka menyempatkan datang seperti biasa.

"Umma, Appa, kapan datang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghambur ke pelukan Jungsoo.

"Belum lama, Chanyeol bilang kau baru pulang berkemah dan pulang karena Jihoon marah?Aigoo, menantuku pasti lelah sekali" kata Jungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Aniyo, Umma, semalam aku sudah tidur nyenyak, sekarang sudah terasa segar lagi"

"Omo! tanganmu kenapa ini?" Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

"I-itu karena saat berkemah aku terlalu banyak mengikuti kegiatan Umma, tapi sudah membaik kok, Chanyeol Oppa sudah memberiku obat"

"Jinjja? Chanyeol yang memberimu obat?" jungsoo memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol seolah tidak percaya.

"Aku bukan tipe lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab, Umma" jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ayo Umma, kita siapkan sarapan" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol dan Appanya sedang asyik menonton televisi, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Ummanya sedang menata meja makan saat mendengar suara teriakan tangis Jihoon.

"Huaaa..Mmy!" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke kamar Jihoon, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan Jihoon dalam gendongannya dan Baekhyun yang mengusap pipi gembil bocah itu yang penuh air mata.

"Cucu Halmeoni kenapa, eoh? Sini" tangan jungsoo sudah berusaha meraih Jihoon, namun cucunya itu justru memeluk leher Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Shilo..mmy..Jinie mau mmy" ucapnya serak.

"Mommy?" Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sama-sama terkejut.

"Iya, kemarin Jihoon marah ternyata mencari Baekhyun. Dan saat ada yang mnyebutnya Imo dia akan kembali marah, dia hanya mau memanggil Baekhyun Mommy" terang Chanyeol, Jungsoo menangkup mulutnya terkejut.

"Kau lihat kan Yeobo, anak kecil selalu tau mana yang berhati tulus dan tidak" kata Jungsoo pada Youngwoon setelahnya.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun pulang menjelang sore, di mana putranya menunggu dengan duduk manis di depan televisi. Baekhyun yang disambut oleh Jihoon segera mengajak anak itu menyiapkan makan malam, yah sudah sebulan ini Chanyeol jarang pulang larut, biasanya saat makan malam dia sudah datang dan bermain dengan Jihoon sebentar kemudian dia akan mengerjakan beberapa laporan sambil menunggu Baekhyun menidurkan Jihoon baru Chanyeol masuk ke kamar anaknya itu. Rupanya Jungsoo menegur Chanyeol karena kebiasaan Chanyeol pulang larut itu bisa membuat psikologis Jihoon yang masih membutuhkan Daddynya menjadi terganggu, itu dibuktikan dengan Jihoon yang lebih memilih Baekhyun dibandingkan Chanyeol, setelah merenunginya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberi waktu luang untuk anaknya itu.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku akan minta ijin kerja besok" kata Baekhyun saat di meja makan bersama Chanyeol dan Jihoon. Memang semenjak Chanyeol mulai meluangkan waktu di rumah, sesekali mereka membuka obrolan ringan.

"Apa ada masalah?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aniyo, hanya saja sejak kemarin aku terus menerus muntah saat bekerja, jadi badanku agak lemas"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Chanyeol tersedak makanannya dan membuat Baekhyun panik mengambilkan air minum.

"Gwencana?"

"Gwencanayo, kau mau aku antar ke dokter?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tak usah, Oppa. Aku rasa aku hanya terlalu lelah karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kegiatan yang aku lakukan" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, dan memang istrinya itu tampak pucat.

"Kita ke dokter sekarang" tegas Chanyeol, Baekhyun hendak membantah, namun Chanyeol segera bangun dari duduknya dan menuju kamar, tampaknya akan berganti pakaian. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat, kalau dia menolak pasti Chanyeol akan mendiamkannya lagi.

Baekhyun menuju ke rumah sakit bersama Chanyeol dan putranya, sebenarnya hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka tidak berniat mengajak Jihoon namun si kecil terus saja merengek dan menngeluarkan jurus menangisnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tega?

Setelah dokter memeriksa, mereka diminta untuk menunggu hasil laboratorium terlebih dahulu, selama menunggu Jihoon yang memang sudah mengantuk mulai tertidur di pangkuan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk dari Ummanya.

"Yeobseyo, Umma"

"Umma mampir ke rumah dan Kim Ahjumma mengatakan kau membawa Baekhyun ke dokter? apa yang terjadi? apa menantuku sakit?" suara khawatir Jungsoo terdengar.

"Dia mengeluh lemas dan muntah, Umma. Makanya aku meminta dia untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi saat ini dia sedang menggendong Jihoon jadi tidak bisa menerima telepon Umma"

"Baiklah besok Umma akan berkunjung, jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, ok?"

"Ne, Umma" Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapannya dan mendapati Baekhyun memperhatikannya, melihat Chanyeol menengok kepadanya, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Umma menanyakan apa kau baik-baik saja" Chanyeol yang tau Baekhyun penasaran, memberitahunya sebelum wanita itu bertanya. Tak lama perawat memanggil mereka masuk.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar, hemoglobin nyonya Park sedikit rendah itu yang menyebabkan dia lemas tapi penyebabnya adalah Nyonya Park sedang hamil hamil 4 minggu" dokter Lee menjelaskan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam.

"Hamil?" tanya Baekhyun setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau belum memeriksa sebelumnya?" tanya dokter Lee dan dijawab gelengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga istrimu baik-baik, tuan Park. Usia kandungan yang masih muda rentan sekali terjadi keguguran, jadi aku harap kalain bisa menjaga dengan baik" nasehat sang dokter. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menerima resep dari dokter, mereka bergegas pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun yang masih mendekap Jihoon hanya melihat datar keluar dan Chanyeol fokus menyetir..

Setibanya di rumah Baekhyun meletakkan Jihoon di ranjang dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Wanita itu tertunduk di tepi ranjang, masih memikirkan kata-kata dokter tadi, sungguhkah dia hamil? anaknya sendiri? anaknya dengan Chanyeol? tanpa sadar Baekhyun membelai perut ratanya lembut. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar terbuka, Chanyeol masuk dan menarik kursi ke hadapan ranjang untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau..baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tertunduk, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Baek, aku...aku rasa belum terlambat jika kau mau menggugurkan bayi itu.." hati Baekhyun mencelos, dan tanpa bisa dikontrol tangannya bergerak ke arah pipi Chanyeol.

PLAK!

TBC

MAAF BANGEEET! TADI SEMPET SALAH POSTING, GARA-GARA MASIH ADA 2 FF LAIN YANG ON GOING JADI KETUKER.. MAAAFF BANGET


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kau sudah gila, Park Chanyeol?!Kau memintaku membunuh bayiku sendiri? Aku tidak peduli kau tidak mau berbicara padaku, aku memaafkan kau yang memperlakukanku seenaknya hingga aku hamil. Dann sekarang kau meminta aku menggugurkannya?! Terserah kalau kau tidak mau mengakui anak ini, aku tetap ibunya!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, airmatanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Baekhyun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memberontak saat Chanyeol memaksanya kembali, Baekhyun terus berusaha melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memeluknya, membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat dan gerakannya melemah, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis meraung di dadanya. Chanyeol hanya membiarkan tangannya mendekap tubuh wanita itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol lembut saat yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil saja.

"Baek, dengar. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menerima anak itu, aku takut kau kecewa karena mengandung dari hasil aku memaksamu malam itu. Kau pikir aku lelaki seperti itu? yang membunuh anaknya sendiri? tidak, Baek. Aku mengakui itu darah dagingku, aku hanya takut ini membebanimu" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Baekhyun melepas pegangan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendu, terdiam sejenak, karena berada pada jarak sedekat ini tidak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk bicara.

"J-jadi Oppa bukan mau menyingkirkan anak ini?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan menggeleng, kemudian menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baek, dia akan menjadi dongsaeng Jihoon dan memanggilku Daddy, aku akan sangat senang ada makhluk mungil kedua segelah Jihoon. Nah, sekarang tidurlah kau dengar kata dokter Lee tadi, bukan? kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga kandunganmu" Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tercekat karena Chanyeol ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sisi lainnya.

"O-Oppa tidak tidur dengan Jihoon?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, mulai hari ini aku akan tidur bersamamu di kamar ini, aku harus ikut menjaga calon anakku, bukan?" mata Baekhyun terbelalak, namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum lebar dan memejamkan matanya.

#ChanBaek#

Jungsoo setengah berlari diikuti Youngwoon saat maid membukakan pintu rumah Park Chanyeol, tidak perduli ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu. Kedua orang itu segera menuju kamar utama dan membukanya begitu saja tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar pintu yang dibuka kasar, kedua insan yang sedang terlelap itu pun membuka mata karena terkejut.

"Umma? Appa?" Chanyeol berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Aigoo..Apa separah itu sakit menantuku sampai kau menemaninya tidur, Chanyeol?" Jungsoo segera menghambur memeluk Baekhyun yang masih duduk setengah sadar. Jungsoo tau selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mau tidur satu kamar dengan Baekhyun.

"Umma..ugh..Umma memelukku terlalu erat" protes Baekhyun.

"Yak! Umma mau menyakiti bayiku, eoh?" ujar Chanyeol sambil membantu melepas pelukan erat Jungsoo.

"Mwo?!" Jungsoo dan Youngwoon berteriak bersamaan.

"Bayi?m-maksudmu..Baekhyun..?" Youngwoon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Ne, Appa, Umma, aku hamil" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyentuh perutnya.

"K-kalian..benar sudah melakukannya?" Jungsoo masih tercengang tidak percaya.

"Yak! Umma! kau pikir itu anak siapa, eoh?" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Mianhae..bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak percaya..Chanyeol..kalian..s-sudah malam pertama?" giliran Jungsoo yang menatap bergantian pasangan itu, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya tertunduk malu karena pertanyaan frontal ibu mertuanya.

"Aish, sudahlah Umma dan Appa tunggu dulu di depan. Umma tidak lihat Baekhyun jadi malu" omel Chanyeol. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon baru akan keluar saat Baekhyun berlari ke arah kamar mandi sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Hoek..hoek.." Chanyeol yang mendengar istrinya muntah, segera menyusul masuk ke kamar mandi yang tidak sempat di tutup oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa? aku akan meminta Kim AhjUmma untuk membuatkanmu minuman hangat" Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun. Jungsoo yang melihatnya menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan tersenyum, bahagia melihat putra dan menantu mereka.

#ChanBaek#

"Mmy tak gi?" tanya Jihoon sambil disuapi oleh halmeoninya

"Mommy hari ini tidak kerja karena mommy sakit, jadi Jihoon tidak boleh nakal, ne?" ucap Chanyeol, Jihoon segera turun dari pangkuan Jungsoo dan meminta duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk lemah di meja makan.

"Mmy akit?" tanya Jihoon sambil membelai pipi ibu tirinya itu.

"Mommy ti-hoek.." Baekhyun segera menurunkan Jihoon dan berlari ke arah wastafel, Jihoon berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya dan memeluk erat kaki Baekhyun.

"Huwe..mmy akit..huwe.." dan meledaklah tangis si kecil Park pagi ini.

"Sst.. baby Ji tidak boleh menangis, nanti mommy semakin sakit" kata Baekhyun sambil menggendong Jihoon yang sukses yang membuat anak itu berhenti menangis.

"Baek, biar Jihoon dengan Appa dan Umma saja sampai besok, kau butuh istirahat dulu" kata Youngwoon memberi solusi.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Appa. Hanya sedikit mual" tolak Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut Jihoon.

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat sebentar, Baek. Walaupun kau libur bekerja, kau tidak akan bisa istirahat karena Jihoon pasti akan terus mencarimu" kata Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menyerah. Akhirnya setelah membujuk Jihoon dengan berbagai cara, si kecil setuju untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya hingga besok.

#ChanBaek#

Baekhyun merasa sepi karena Jihoon tidak ada, dia berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi namun karena masih merasa lemas, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, setelah meminum obat dari dokter dan makan bubur mualnya sedikit berkurang. Terdengar ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dan dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo"

"Baekie~ apa kau masih sakit?" terdengar suara Junmyeon setengah merengek yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Oppa, kau tidak cocok merajuk seperti Jihoon. Aku sudah baik-baik saja"

 _"Apa kau sudah ke dokter? perlu ku antar?"_

"Semalam Chanyeol Oppa sudah mengantarkanku. Umm..aku..aku hamil"jawab Baekhyun lirih.

 _"Mwo? kau hamil? Aigoo..aig_ _o_ _o.. aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih"_

"Oppa tidak suka aku hamil?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

" _Aniyo..aku senang kau akan menjadi Umma, apalagi_ _itu_ _anakmu bersama Chanyeol. Tapi..aku khawatir kalau Chanyeol masih memperlakukanmu semena-mena, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu"_

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Oppa. Tapi Chanyeol Oppa sudah mulai bisa menerimaku. Dan..Oppa tau? mulai tadi malam Chanyeol Oppa meminta kami tidur satu kamar" ucap Baekhyun dengan semburat pink di pipinya, untung saja Junmyeon tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _"Aku ikut senang, Baekie. Ah, rasa-rasanya kebahagianmu mulai datang, eoh? baiklah, sekarang istirahat untukmu dan bayimu, kalau kau perlu bantuanku jangan segan menghubungiku, ne?"_ pembicaraan mereka berakhir setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Junmyeon.

#ChanBaek#

Jam sudah menunjukkan saatnya makan siang, Baekhyun menyuapkan sedikit makanan di mulutnya namun selalu saja berakhir dengan Baekhyun berlari ke wastafel. Perut Baekhyun terasa dicampur aduk, mual yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun kembali meminum obat dari dokter dan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Mungkin karena hamil, penciuman Baekhyun menjadi lebih sensitif, jika dia mencium bau yang tidak disukai sedikit saja dia akan muntah, namun saat masuk kamar dan mencium sedikit aroma Chanyeol, gejolak di perut Baekhyun terasa berkurang. Mata Baekhyun melihat sekeliling kamar dan mendapati kaos tidur Chanyeol yang dikenakan semalam tersampir di kursi, nampaknya namja itu lupa untuk memasukkan ke keranjang cuci. Baekhyun mengambil kemeja itu dan menghirup aromanya.

"Baby, suka bau Daddy, eoh?" Baekhyun geli sendiri dengan dirinya yang berbicara dengan perutnya. Setelah menyamankan dirinya di ranjang, Baekhyun memeluk kaos Chanyeol untuk menemaninya tidur.

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka. Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan jam 4 sore.

"Oppa kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ne, aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, dan aku menelepon Kim AhjUmma, dan dia bilang kau tidak memakan makan siangmu. Masih terasa mual?" Baekhyun baru teringat dia meninggalkan ponselnya di ruang depan sehingga tidak tau Chanyeol menelepon.

"Masih sedikit mual tapi sudah membaik" jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Sebegitu khawatirkah Chanyeol sampai rela pulang cepat untuknya?

"Makanlah, aku membawakan sup untukmu. Oh, apa itu bajuku? Mianhae, aku lupa memasukkannya ke tempat cucian" kata Chanyeol saat melihat kaosnya yang tergeletak di kasur, Chanyeol segera mengambilnya hendak memasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

"Andwe!" pekik Baekhyun spontan yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung, menyadari dirinya baru saja berteriak, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"A-aniyo, biar aku saja yang membereskannya" elak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Sekarang turunlah ke meja makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu" Chanyeol keluar kamar diikuti Baekhyun. Walaupun tidak ada pelukan atau ciuman selamat datang, setidakny Chanyeol mulai peduli padanya.

Baekhyun sedang memakan supnya ditemani Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba Junmyeon datang dan langsung menghambur memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aigoo..Baekie ku sudah besar, eoh. Sebentar lagi perutmu juga akan membesar" ucapnya yang hampir membuat Baekhyun tersedak karena terkejut.

"Yak! Hyung! kau bisa membunuh Baekhyun karena membuatnya tersedak" tegur Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Junmyeon.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu bersemangat" ujar Junmyeon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mulai doyan makan?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, sedikit-sedikit" Junmyeon tiba-tiba mengambil mangkuk Baekhyun dan menyuapnya ke mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun terkejut mendapati ulah sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol namun tampaknya suaminya itu tidak mempedulikan dan fokus pada makanannya.

"Aaa~" Junmyeon mengajarkan membuka mulut dan Baekhyun tidak menolaknya. Junmyeon terus menyuapi Baekhyun sampai yeoja itu menghentikannya dengan alasan kenyang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau kau makan dengan baik, jadi aku pulang sekarang" Junmyeon bangun dari duduknya.

"Dan kau tidak menyapa adikmu ini, Hyung?" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekie" jawab Junmyeon tenang lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut sebelum berlalu.

"Haish, dia masih saja seenaknya" Chanyeol cemberut dan membuat Baekhyun terkikik, mendengar istrinya tertawa membuat Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan tempat makan.

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Aniyo, sering-seringlah tertawa" dan perut Baekhyun terasa tergelitik ribuan kupu-kupu saat melihat senyum tipis Chanyeol.

#ChanBaek#

Beberapa hari berikutnya, mual Baekhyun sudah mulai berkurang hanya sesekali dia muntah, dia sudah mulai bisa beraktivitas dengan baik. Namun, Chanyeol mulai protektif pada istrinya itu, contohnya dia memaksa Baekhyun untuk mau diantar olehnya setiap pagi, dan saat pulang supir perusahaan Chanyeol akan menjemputnya dan mengantar sampai rumah.

Malam ini, Chanyeol terbangun ditengah malam dan mendapati sisi sebelahnya kosong. Mengusap matanya sebentar, Chanyeol mengecek kamar mandi namun tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Baekhyun, samar-samar terdengar suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuruni tangga, dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu depan menghadap keluar seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Setelah menutup pintunya, Baekhyun berbalik dan terperanjat karena terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Omo! aku sangat terkejut" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, degup jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Siapa bertamu selarut ini?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Ah, itu Junmyeon Oppa mengantarkan jjajangmyeun, entahlah tiba-tiba aku sangat lapar dan menginginkannya, jadi aku meminta Junmyeon Oppa membelikannya" Baekhyun menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya dengan riang. Chanyeol segera mengambilnya dan membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan mangkuk dan sumpit" Chanyeol berkata ketus. Baekhyun menurut dan menunggu dimeja makan. Tak lama Chanyeol menghidangkan mie hitam itu di depan Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Goma-" belum selesai Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kamar mereka dengan membanting pintu yang sedikit keras. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut dengan ulah suaminya. Mungkin Chanyeol lelah, batinnya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, matanya terpejam namun tangannya tidak berhenti memijit pelipisnya.

"Wae Oppa?Oppa sakit?" mendengar suara istrinya, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan memalingkan mukanya. Chanyeol kini berbaring dengan menghadap tembok, tidak mau menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang hormonnya sedang terganggu, tiba-tiba menangis melihat sikap acuh Chanyeol. Bukankah beberapa bulan terakhir sikap Chanyeol sudah mulai baik padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kembali seperti ini?

"Hiks..hiks.." mau tidak mau Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat istrinya saat mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbaring menatap Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya karena tangisnya tidak mau berhenti. Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun membuka tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sembab.

"Hiks..Oppa marah..hiks..Oppa tidak mau bicara padaku..hiks.." Baekhyun terisak, air matanya tidak berhenti mengucur. Entah kemauan darimana, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya hingga wajah Baekhyun terbenam di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aniyo, aku hanya kesal kenapa kau meminta orang lain untuk membelikanmu sesuatu. Harusnya kau memintaku saat kau mengidam seperti ini, aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai suamimu" Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun yang masih bergetar, Chanyeol merasakan baju bagian depannya basah karena tangis Baekhyun.

"Aku..hiks..kasian..Oppa tidur nyenyak aku tidak ingin mengganggu"

"Jangan sungkan, Baek, itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai Appa aegya. Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak marah" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Baekhyun.

"huks..tapi.. air mataku tidak mau berhenti..hiks..bagaimana ini..huwe" Baekhyun semakin terisak, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat sisi lucu Baekhyun yang menjadi manja karena kehamilannya. Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya lembut sampai tangisan Baekhyun mereda.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan seperti ini sampai pagi. Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Baekhyun merasa kepalanya melayang karena degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol lagi.

#ChanBaek#

Kehamilan Baekhyun memasuki usia empat bulan, pagi ini Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa mereka ada janji dengan dokter untuk memeriksakan kehamilan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol mengatakan dia ada meeting penting hingga petang.

"Mianhae, Baek. Aku akan meminta supir mengantarmu, atau kau ingin Umma menemanimu?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka tiba di gerbang kampus, seperti biasa Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu liburan Appa dan Umma" Ya, hari ini memang Jungsoo dan Youngwoon akan liburan 3 hari di Jeju dengan mengajak Jihoon.

"Kabari aku nanti" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Ternyata pekerjaan Baekhyun cukup padat karena menjelang minggu ujian, sehingga Baekhyun harus mempersiapkan murid-muridnya, sekaligus menyiapkan latihan-latihan soal. Sudah hamir petang saat Baekhyun menata berkas-berkasnya.

"Kau jadi ke dokter hari ini?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ne, supir Chanyeol Oppa sudah menunggu di depan"

"Aku saja yang antar, bilang saja pada Lee Ahjussi untuk pulang" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum menyetujui usul Junmyeon.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Baekhyun mengeluh lapar, sehingga Junmyeon menyarankan untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa, kenapa kita tidak makan di restoran cepat saji saja? kenapa harus ke restoran mewah?" protes Baekhyun saat mereka memasuki restoran Italia yang cukup mewah, apalagi saat ini Baekhyun memakai baju kerja.

"Ayolah, kau tidak boleh memakan makanan tidak sehat, kau tidak kasihan pada aegya eoh? masuklah, ini restoran langgananku, ku jamin kau akan menyukai masakan di sini" kata Junmyeon.

Saat memasuki lobby, tampak sedang ada acara live music dan bebeapa orang berdansa, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat suasana romantis di restoran itu. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar, saat melihat sosok yang diketahui sebagai suaminya sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita, lebih tercekat lagi saat wanita itu membelai wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membiarkan wanita itu.

"Baek, kita du-" Junmyeon menghentikan kata-katanya saat mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik tangan Junmyeon dengan kuat, meminta dia membawanya keluar dari sana.

"Bawa aku pulang ke rumahmu Oppa" ucap Baekhyun lirih saat mereka sudah duduk di mobil.

"Tapi Baek.."

"Kalau Oppa tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri!" teriaknya, Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang, dia tau saat ini dia tidak boleh ikut tersulut emosi karena akan menambah kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu saja" Junmyeon menyerah. Setelah tiba di rumah Junmyeon, Baekhyun berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, seolah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Ini, makanlah" Junmyeon meletakkan segelas susu dan beberapa makanan di meja. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak bernafsu makan, namun dia berpikir kalau dia tidak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya akan kasian bayinya. Baekhyun memakan sedikit-sedikit makanan yang telah dimasakkan oleh Junmyeon.

"Sekarang, masuklah ke kamarku untuk istirahat kalau kau lelah. Aku bisa tidur di sini" kata Junmyeon saat Baekhyun sudah meletakkan sumpitnya. Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar Junmyeon, mungkin karena terlalu lelah, dia mulai tertidur.

Baru beberapa jam tertidur dia mendengar suara ribut di ruang tamu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Junmyeon, dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di ruang tamu tampak sedang berdebat dengan Junmyeon. Perdebatan itu berhenti saat kedua namja itu mendengar suara pintu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menariknya kasar.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan?" Baekhyun berusah melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?lalu apa yang kau lakukan? hah? bermalam di rumah namja lain?! dan kau lebih memilih di sini di banding pulang dengan suamimu?!" Chanyeol melepas pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan menatap istrinya dengan tajam.

"Suami yang lebih memilih berpelukan dengan wanita lain dibandingkan menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil?!" Baekhyun tidak kalah berteriak. Junmyeon hanya diam bersandar di counter dapurnya tidak ingin banyak ikut campur permasalah sahabat dan adik sepupunya.

"Baek! kau tau aku sedang bekerja, aku bisa menjelaskan padamu"

"Menjelaskan apa? menjelaskan bagaimana perempuan itu memelukmu? menyentuh wajahmu? oh, atau mungkin aku melewatkan tontonan saat kalian berciuman?"

"Baek, dengar aku tidak mungkin berciuman dengan sembarang perempuan, dan aku tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja, semua karena perkerjaanku" Chanyeol berusaha melunak.

"Pekerjaan? apa pekerjaanmu itu termasuk menggoda wanita? apa itu juga yang kau lakukan dibelakang Kyungsoo eonni? kau menjijikkan,Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersulut emosi saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar.

PLAK!

Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa waktu berhenti, jantungnya terhenti, dia seperti merasa ini semua tidak nyata. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan memukul tembok di sebelahnya dengan keras, menyesali apa yang baru dilakukannya.

"Baek?" Junmyeon yang merasa ini sudah kelewat batas, segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Namun tanpa diduga, Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil Junmyeon yang ada di meja sebelahnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Junmyeon mengejar Baekhyun samapai ke parkiran namun Baekhyun sudah pergi membawa mobilnya, sedangkan Chanyeol terduduk dilantai, pikirannya kacau. Tak lama Junmyeon kembali masuk rumah dengan kepala tertunduk, melihat Chanyeol masih di posisinya, dia segera menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, hah?" Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pukul aku, Hyung. Pukul saja, aku pantas mendapatkannya" Chanyeol memejamkan mata, bersiap jika harus merasakan pukulan kakaknya itu, namun Junmyeon justru melepaskan Chanyeol. Junmyeon terduduk di sofa diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh" kata Junmyeon

"Aku tau.." Chanyeol menjawab lemah.

"Dia klien kerjaku, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menolak saat dia mengajakku makan malam, aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengajakku berdansa. Aku pikir itu hanya sekedar berdansa biasa, tiba-tiba dia menyentuhku, Hyung. Tapi sungguh. Demi Jihoon, demi calon anakku, aku tidak menyentuh wanita itu, aku bahkan mendorongnya saat dia berusaha menciumku" Chanyeol berkata setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

"Kau jelaskan saja pada Baekhyun, kau menamparnya, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan mengerti seberapa sakitnya dia" kata Junmyeon geram.

"Aku tersulut saat dia menyeut nama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun boleh mengatakan aku brengsek, tapi jangan mengatakan aku mengkhianati Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah melakukannya"

"Dia sedang emosi, ditambah dia sedang hamil, pikirannya kacau. Emosinya lebih mendominasi saat wanita hamil. Sekarang kita cari Baekhyun?" Junmyeon menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Junmyeon menuju ke mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Mereka menyusuri sepanjang jalan, saat melihat sebuah keramaian di perempatan 3 blok dari rumah Junmyeon. Junmyeon terpekik membuat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya.

"C-Chanyeol, itu mobilku" Junmyeon berkata panik, dan bergegas membuka pintu mobil saat melihat mobilnya di atas trotoar, nampaknya mobil itu selip dan menabrak tiang di trotoar. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang Junmyeon, dan mereka berdua seperti lemas, saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance. Mengingat kerumunan yang cukup padat, dan ambulance segera jalan, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon berlari ke arah mobil dan mengikuti ambulance itu.

#ChanBaek#

Sudah setengah jam kedua namja tinggi itu mondar-mandir di depan pintu tindakan emergency, bahkan Chanyeol mulai merasa matanya panas karena air mata yang menumpuk.

"Tuan Park?" Chanyeol menengok ke arah dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan yang sedari tadi ditungguinya.

"Bagaimana istri saya dokter?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas, diikuti Junmyeon di belakang Chanyeol.

"Saat ini Nyonya Park belum sadar karena efek obat. Namun, saya meminta maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayinya, sehingga kami harus membersihkan rahim Nyonya Park dengan tindakan curretage"

Seketika kaki Chanyeol terasa tidak bertulang, dan dia pun terjatuh.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol termenung di sofa sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Istrinya belum sadar saat ini, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sembab, entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis. Chanyeol sudah mengabari Umma dan Appanya, mengatakan Baekhyun saat ini di rumah sakit karena keguguran.

"S-sakit..ugh.." Baekhyun merintih, matanya masih terpejam, namun tangannya sudah bergerak pelan memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol panik, dia segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Tak lama seorang dokter dan perawat datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

"Itu wajar terjadi setelah dilakukan curretage, dia akan merasa sakit selama beberapa jam, tapi tenang saja kami sudah memberikan obat nyeri dalam infus. Usahan jangan terlalu lelah, jika sudah 3 bulan kondisi rahimnya akan siap untuk mengandung lagi" setelah menjelaskan petugas medis pun undur diri.

Chanyeol membelai dahi Baekhyun yang mulai bercucuran keringat. Hatinya menghangat melihat Baekhyun tampak damai dalam tidurnya, namun hatinya sakit mengingat apa yang terjadi pada calon bayi mereka. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menggumamkan kata maaf.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, masih tampak raut kesakitan di wajahnya, saat melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya, Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Baek, mianhae..aku minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu" Baekhyun diam.

"Hei, apa kau lapar?" Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum lembut, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bersuara.

"Aku mohon jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kau boleh memukulku kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik"

"Apa memukulmu bisa mengembalikan anakku?" tanya Baekhyun sinis, Chanyeol terbelalak, dia bahkan masih berusaha mencari cara yang tepat untuk memberitau Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengar kata dokter tadi. Kau puas sekarang? sekarang Oppa tidak perlu merasa terbebani untuk mendekati wanita manapun" Baekhyun berkata keras, air mata Chanyeol tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Chanyeol membekap mulutnya menahan tangisnya, baru kali ini dia menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pantas menangis, Park Chanyeol! berhenti menunjukkan wajah itu di hadapanku!" Baekhyun berteriak dan tiba-tiba duduk dan berusaha untuk mencabut infusnya, untunglah Chanyeol lebih cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, tidak peduli pukulan-pukulan Baekhyun di dadanya, dia yakin sakitnya tidak sepadan dengan sakit Baekhyun. Lama-lama pukulan Baekhyun melemah dan dia terus menangis tergugu, saat itulah Jungsoo dan Youngwoon masuk diikuti oleh Junmyeon.

"Baekkie.." mata Jungsoo tampak memerah habis menangis, dia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah dilepas pelukannya oleh Chanyeol, dan kini Jungsoo memeluk erat menantunya sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Ssst.. uljima, sayang. Umma tau pasti kau tidak rela kehilangan bayimu, tapi kau harus terus kuat untuk hidupmu, untuk Jihoon. Kau tau, anak itu tidak berhenti menangis saat tau kau di rumah sakit, dia memaksa ingin ikut tapi Appamu tidak mengijinkannya, dan dia sekarang tidur di rumah karena lelah menangis" Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Chanyeol, ikut Appa" Youngwoon mengajak Chanyeol keluar, Junmyeon memilih duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, menggenggam tangannya seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Youngwoon pada putranya setelah mereka berada di luar kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunduk.

"Appa yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu, Junmyeon tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menyetir sendiri mobil Junmyeon? kenapa bukan kau atau supir yang mengantar jika dia akan pergi? bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan Baekhyun tidak diijinkan untuk pergi sendiri?" Youngwoon bertanya tegas. Akhirnya, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya, bermula dari dia bertemu klien, berdansa dengannya dan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihatnya, hingga cerita di mana Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba..

BUGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras membuat Chanyeol terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai, hidungnya berdarah dengan pipinya yang tampak memerah.

"Kau gila, hah?! menampar istrimu sendiri bahkan itu karena ulahmu yang dengan seenaknya pergi dengan wanita lain!" Youngwoon berteriak. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar di tembok sambil menunduk, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Youngwoon memijat pelipisnya pelan, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk kembali menemui Baekhyun.

"Jika sampai Baekhyun meminta berpisah darimu, Appa tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menikah lagi, dan Jihoon akan Appa ambil darimu" kata Youngwoon sebelum pergi.

"Kyungie..apa yang harus aku lakukan? ini semua salahku" Chanyeol berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sudah diijinkan pulang, namun Baekhyun meminta untuk pulang ke rumah mertuanya selama beberapa hari dengan alasan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tentu saja Jihoon ikut bersama Baekhyun, karena anak itu terus menerus merengek ingin bersama Mommynya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, menurutnya itu yang paling baik untuk kesehatan Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa dia tinggal di rumah sendirian.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Baekhyun tinggal bersama mertuanya, Baekhyun tetap berangkat bekerja dengan diantar jemput oleh supir Youngwoon, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol, pernah Chanyeol meneleponnya atau mengirim pesan, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah menjawabnya, jadi Chanyeol akan menelepon Ummanya jika menanyakan kabar Baekhyun atau Jihoon. Sepertinya namja itu belum ada nyali untuk menemui istrinya.

"Aigoo, Park Chanyeol sungguh berantakan" kata Jungsoo di suatu sore saat dia sedang meminum teh bersama Baekhyun sambil mengawasi Jihoon bermain. Baekhyun menatap ibu mertuanya itu, bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tau dokter Lee, bukan? dokter keluarga Park?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia meneleponku tadi, Chanyeol terpaksa diinfus di rumah selama 3 jam, karena kurang nutrisi dan bermasalah dengan lambungnya akibat sering terlambat makan. Memangnya anak usia berapa dia sampai lupa makan?" gerutu Jungsoo, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ya,dia tau suaminya itu jika sudah bekerja selalu lupa makan, bahkan Baekhyun kadang harus menyiapkan makanan dan meletakkan di sebelah Chanyeol saat dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah. Taklupa Baekhyun selalu menyediakan kudapan sehat di meja kerja Chanyeol jika tiba-tiba dia lapar.

"Dan maid di rumah kalian mengeluh, Chanyeol sering melewatkan sarapan karena lama bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat bekerja, dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu lama hanya untuk memilih pakaian dan dasi. Aigoo, putraku" Jungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun bersandar di kursi, tidak menjawab obrolan Jungsoo. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Umma, sepertinya aku akan pulang malam ini" kata Baekhyun, Jungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"M-maksudmu? kembali ke rumah kalian bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku rasa aku sudah cukup lama di sini, kasian Jihoon jarang bertemu Daddynya" kata Baekhyun. Jungsoo tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Baekkie" dalam hati Jungsoo mendesah lega, dia tau Baekhyun tidak akan tega jika Chanyeol sakit.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Dengan diantar sopir, Baekhyun dan Jihoon tiba di rumah saat hari sudah malam, Jihoon bahkan sudah tidur di pangkuan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun tiba, tampak Chanyeol baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dan terkejut melihat istri dan anaknya datang, Chanyeol tersenyum, namun Baekhyun tidak membalas dan hanya berjalan melewati Chanyeol untuk meletakkan Jihoon di kamarnya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah menyamankan tidur Jihoon, rupanya namja itu menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu kamar Jihoon.

"Hmm" hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun tanpa menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, kemudian mengikuti di belakang Baekhyun. Nampaknya Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur, Chanyeol tampak berusaha mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah karena baru pulang, istirahatlah" kata Chanyeol sembari memegang pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun menepisnya kemudian menengok sekilas ke arah Chanyeol.

"Duduk. Aku buatkan sup ginseng" ucapnya datar, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menuruti dengan duduk di ruang makan sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau tau, Baek? rumah ini kacau tanpamu, aku bahkan tidak tau di mana letak kaus kakiku" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, atau lebih tepatnya berbicara sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Oh iya, bulan depan pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak, bagaimana kalau kita liburan?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Aku sibuk" Baekhyun menjawab sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup panas di depan Chanyeol.

"Oh, tak apa. Mungkin lain kali ki-"

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku! Sekarang habiskan sup itu, aku akan membereskan kamar" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berkecamuk dengan pikirannya. Tanpa Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun menangis setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah membereskan kamar, Baekhyun mandi dan menyiapkan pakaian tidur Chanyeol, namun menunggu 1 jam Chanyeol tidak kunjung masuk ke kamar bahkan hingga Baekhyun ketiduran. Baekhyun terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemukan suaminya. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan melihat suaminya tengah tidur di sofa ruang tengah, wanita itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan, tak lama Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau keluar tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kenapa tidur di sini? kau ingin sakit lagi, eoh?" jawab Baekhyun galak. Chanyeol hanya diam, takut salah menjawab mengingat Baekhyun masih marah padanya.

"Masuk. Tidur." kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu kamar, Chanyeol menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Chanyeol belum juga bisa tidur setelah setengah jam berbaring di ranjangnya, sedangkan di sebelahnya Baekhyun tampak sudah tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merubah posisi tidurnya dari telentang menjadi menghadap Baekhyun, dengan lembut dia membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kau marah, tapi aku tau kau masih peduli padaku, kan? Terbuat dari apa hatimum Baek? Kau bahkan khawatir aku sakit?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun tampak menggeliat karena sentuhan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memberanikan diri mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk istrinya.

"Kau suka bauku, hm? Kim Ahjumma mengatakan kau selalu memintanya menunda mencuci pakaianku karena kau suka mencium aromanya, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Harusnya kau memelukku saja bukan memeluk pakaianku" Chanyeol bermonolog sambil menikmati kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau tau jjantungku selalu berdetak tidak karuan saat dekat denganmu seperti ini? Maafkan aku, Baek. Maaf." Chanyeol berkata lirih sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri tertidur.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Baekhyun terbangun pagi hari, matahari tampak sudah bersinar, dia melihat pakaian kerja Chanyeol sudah tidak ada, berarti suaminya sudah mandi dan bersiap. Baekhyun bergegas mandi kemudian menuju ruang tamu di mana Chanyeol sedang menyuapi Jihoon sambil berlarian di ruang tamu.

"Jihoon, apa Mommy bilang soal makan sambil berlari?" kata Baekhyun, dan seketika itu juga Jihoon duduk di sofa dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jagoan Daddy kenapa cemberut, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Jinnie mau lali~" rengeknya.

"Kalu Jihoon makan sambil berlari, nanti perut Jihoon sakit, Jihoon mau sakit?" Jihoon menggeleng menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun. Jihoon mengambil mangkuk makanan Jihoon dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Sarapan, jangan terlambat" Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol tanpa menatapnya.

"Ya, Baekkie" kata Chanyeol riang.

o.

o.

o.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Baekhyun keguguran, namun Baekhyun belum sekalipun bersikap ramah pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tetap bersikap baik pada istrinya itu. Seridaknya Baekhyun masih tinggal satu rumah dengannya, dia hanya perlu berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun, begitu pikirnya.

Junmyeon juga memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak lebih sering melamun.

"Chanyeol masih di Jepang?" tanya Junmyeon saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Baekhyun mengangguk, memang sudah 3 hari ini Chanyeol ada keperluan bisnis di negeri sakura itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu, Oppa" ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang.

"Apa itu?" Junmyeon bertanya,namun Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Nanti aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah yakin" ujar Baekhyun.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya, hari masih siang, Baekhyun belum pulang dan Jihoon baru saja bangun dari tidur siang, Chanyeol dengan gembira menggendong putra yang disayanginya itu.

"Oppa, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia pulang dan mendapati suaminya sedang bermain dengan Jihoon. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar dengan sebelumnya menitipkan Jihoon ke maid. Saat di kamar utama, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengkerutkan alisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Gugatan cerai" jawaban Baekhyun seperti membuat langit runtuh saat itu juga bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa minggu ini aku rasa itu yang paling baik" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Ji-Jihoon?" suara Chanyeol bergetar.

"Ah iya, mianhae..mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan mengajari Oppa bagaimana mengatur Jihoon karena minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Austria" mata Chanyeol terbelalak, tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga susah untuk bicara. Hening selama beberapa menit, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu" Baekhyun membeku di depan pintu dengan memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menikah denganku hanya karena Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, hanya karena itu" Baekhyun mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan kuat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus perceraian ini dengan cepat"

Dan setelah Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu, Chanyeol membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Baek.."

o.

o.

o.

Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar" kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Chanyeol menyetir dengan pikiran kacau. Baekhyun ingin menceraikannya, dan perasaannya terasa hancur, sama hancurnya saat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Chanyeol tidak tau apa dia harus segera menandatangani surat cerai itu atau bagaimana. Bukan hanya memikirkan Jihoon yang sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai Mommynya, namun juga perasaannya sendiri, memikirkan berpisah dengan Baekhyun membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, bukankah Baekhyun hanya menghormati Kyungsoo untuk menikahinya? Dan Chanyeol sudah sangat menyakiti Baekhyun, dari Baekhyun hamil hingga keguguran, semua adalah salahnya.

Mobil Chanyeol sampai di depan halaman rumah Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol melas melihat adik sepupunya itu seperti tidak bersemangat.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Junmyeon menyerahkan sekaleng coke ke tangan Chanyeol yang kini duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Baekhyun menyerahkan surat cerai"

"Mwo?!" Junmyeon hampir memuntahkan minumannya saking terkejutnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun tidak mungkin melepaskanmu" Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon bingung. Junmyeon tiba-tiba masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai gudang, kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Bukalah, itu semua untukmu"

 **=FLASHBACK=**

"Oppa apa aku sudah tampak cantik?" Baekhyun merapikan seragam sekolahnya sambil memegang sebuah kotak.

"Aigoo, ini sudah ke berapa kali kau bertanya padaku" Junmyeon menggerutu namun tetap mengamati Baekhyun sambil duduk di bangku.

"Tentu saja aku harus memastikannya, Oppa. Hari ini usai dia latihan basket aku memberikan ini padanya. Aku ingin tau apa reaksinya" kata Baekhyun seraya memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kita rapihkan dulu ruang seni ini, lalu kita ke lapangan" kata Junmyeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh siswi berusia 16 tahun itu. Hari memang telah senja, Junmyeon yang sudah duduk di perkuliahan sesekali akan mampir ke bekas High School nya untuk ikut melatih anak-anak paduan suara.

Tiba di lapangan basket, tampak beberapa siswa tingkat akhir bersiap untuk bertanding. Anak-anak itu sebenarnya telah lulus bulan ini, mereka hanya menunggu pesta kelulusan, dan pertandingan ini sebagai pertandingan perpisahan sebelum meninggalkan sekolah. Junmyeon melambai pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di tepi lapangan dan lelaki itu berlari ke arahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau akan melihatku bertanding?" tanya laki-laki itu senang.

"Oh, hai, Baek. Sudah selesai latihan menyanyi?" sapanya saat menyadari ada Baekhyun di sebalah Junmyeon.

"Chanyeol, apa setelah ini kau ada acara?" tanya Junmyeon pada laki-laki yang disebut Chanyeol itu.

"Aniyo, aku tidak ada acara apa-apa. Um,, mungkin nanti malam akan makan bersama Umma dan Appa, Hyung mau bergabung?"

"Boleh saja" jawab Junmyeon, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat. Chanyeol berpamitan karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Baekhyun berteriak bersama para pendukung lain untuk mendukung Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Junmyeon hanya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil membaca bukunya dengan bosan. Selesai pertandingan, Baekhyun memberi kode pada Junmyeon dan Junmyeon hanya menangguk.

Ya, rencana hari ini hari ini adalah Baekhyun, si anak kelas 1, akan memberikan hadiah kelulusan pada Chanyeol selepas pertandingan. Saat tiba di dekat ruang ganti, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat kakaknya, Kyungsoo, berlari kecil ke arahnya, Baekhyun segera bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Chanyeol, sedikit mengintip, Baekhyun ternganga saat melihat Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, Chanyeolie. Praktikumku baru selesai, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu bertanding"

"Tidak apa, Kyungie. Gomawo sudah datang. Oh iya, malam nanti aku akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama keluargaku, kau mau kan?"

"T-tapi kita baru berpacaran beberapa bulan" suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup.

"Gwencana. I love you, Byun Kyungsoo" dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas mereka berciuman karena air mata sudah menutupi pandangannya. Baekhyun berlari ke arah Junmyeon, melihat wajah sedih sahabatnya, dia tau apapun yang direncanakan oleh wanita itu tidak berhasil. Junmyeon menghambur memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hiks..Chanyeol Oppa..hiks..sudah memiliki..hiks kekasih.." isaknya.

"Jjinja? apa aku tau siapa orangnya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"K-Kyungsoo eonnie" jawabnya lirih. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan bergandengan ke arah mereka, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junmyeon.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang melihat adiknya menangis tergugu di pelukan Junmyeon segera menghampirinya, Baekhyun pun berganti memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, eonni. A-aku hanya kesal k-karena aku tidak mendapat peran utama di drama musical yang baru" dustanya.

"Aigoo, aku pikir kau kenapa. Jja, kita pulang, jangan menangis lagi, ne. Eonni akan membelikan es krim kesukaanmu, kau mau?" Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu, walaupun hatinya terasa pedih, namun melihat kebahagiaan kakaknya, dia tidak akan meminta lebih lagi.

 **=FLASHBACK END=**

 **o.**

 **o.**

 **o.**

Chanyeol membuka kotak besar itu dengan perasaan tidak karuan, di dalamnya tampak 9 kotak lain yang belum dibuka, tertulis "Graduation" di salah satu kotak, dan kotak lain tertulis angka 19, 20, 21 berurutan hingga 26. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Junmyeon, Junmyeon mengangguk, disetiap kotak itu terdapat amplop berisi pesan.

\- Kotak 'Graduation' : Berisi sebuah sepatu olahraga berwarna biru tua.

 _"Chanyeol Oppa, Sel_ _a_ _mat atas kelulusanmu. Oh iya, hari ini Oppa akan bertanding basket bukan? aku menyiapkan sepatu ini agar Oppa bisa memakainya saat bermain selanjutnya. Baekhyun"_

\- Kotak bertuliskan 19: Berisi sebuah buku motivasi.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun ke 19, Chanyeol Oppa. Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo eonnie, Oppa sedang bingung selama kuliah ini karena Oppa merasa tidak yakin pada diri sendiri untuk memimpin perusahaan kelak, eoh? Aku harap apapun yang Oppa pilih itu yang paling baik. Baekhyun. "_

\- Kotak bertuliskan 20: Berisi pajangan meja berbentuk bulat dengan salju buatan di dalamnya

 _"Selamat ulang tahun ke20, Oppa. Gomawo,_ _sudah menemani aku dan eonnie saat pemakaman Appa dan Umma bulan lalu. Ucapkan juga salamku untuk Umma dan Appa Park. Baekhyun"_

-Kotak bertuliskan 21: Syal rajutan berwarna coklat.

 _"_ _Hei, birthday boy. Seminggu lagi pernikah_ _an_ _Oppa dan_ _E_ _onni, eoh? Chukkae! Ya, aku sangat bahagia untuk kalian. Tapi maaf aku harus egois, aku memilih untuk sekolah sejauh mungkin dari_ _K_ _orea. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak menyayangi_ _Eo_ _nni atau pun Oppa, tapi karena aku terlalu terlalu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Ya, Byun Baekhyun selalu mencintai Park Chanyeol._ _"_

Chanyeol terhenti. Air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"Baek, kau menyembunyikan semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol lirih sambil membelai syal itu.

"Baekhyun membawa semua kotak ini ke Austria, namun setelah dia harus kembali ke Korea dia menitipkannya padaku dan memintaku membakarnya. Tapi aku belum gila untuk menurutinya, aku yakin suatu saat kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Kau tau, 9 tahun sudah Byun Baekhyun si bodoh itu menyimpan perasaannya tanpa pernah mengungkapkannya padamu"

"A-aku pikir, dia tidak pernah menyukaiku.."

"Sekarang kau tau, bagaimana perasaannya saat kau mendiamkannya setelah kalian menikah? kau tau seberapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya?" Junmyeon bertanya retoris.

"Saat itu aku takut, aku takut mengkhianati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun begitu baik, dia begitu manis, dia begitu perhatian padaku tidak mungkin aku tidak tergoda saat berdua bersamanya. Jadi aku menghindarinya..Namun, Jihoon membuat aku sadar, Kyungsoo telah memilihkan yang terbaik bagi kami, bagi aku dan Jihoon"

"Bukalah kotak lainnya" titah Junmyeon

\- Kotak bertuliskan 22: Mug couple berbentuk 2 kepala wanita dan laki-laki yang saling mengecup .

" _Bagaimana ulang tahunmu setelah memiliki istri? kau pasti sangat bahagia, kan? tentu saja, karena aku tau_ _Eo_ _nniku orang yang sangat baik dan pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Dan aku..masih mencintaimu, Oppa. Baekhyun"_

\- Kotak bertuliskan 23: Setelan jas dan dasi.

 _"_ _Oppa kau tau? aku sudah bekerja sekarang. Hehehe..jadi aku bisa membelikanmu hadiah yang bagus. Dan kudengar kau sudah siap menjadi CEO perusahaan Appa Park?Waaah kau pasti tampan sekali jika bekerja. Tapi awas saja kalau kau berani bermain dengan wanita lain selain Kyungsoo eonnie! I love You, Park Chanyeol._ _"_

\- Kotak bertuliskan 24: Sweater rajut.

 _" Aku merajutnya sendiri untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini. Bagus bukan? ah, tapi aku yakin pemberian Kyungsoo_ _E_ _onnie lebih bagus. Kemarin dia mengirimkan foto rajutan sarung tangan untukmu. Tapi aku ingin melihatmu memakai ini suatu saat nanti.. Baekhyun."_

\- Kotak bertuliskan 25: Jam tangan.

" _Chukae~ kau berulang tahun dan bulan ini juga Kyungsoo_ _E_ _onni hamil, bukan? akhirnya kalian akan memiliki seorang anak. Kau pasti akan menjadi Appa yang baik. Chukkae, Oppa...Apa aku sudah bilang aku merindukanmu? I miss U,_ _Yeollie_ _Oppa"_

\- Kotak bertuliskan 26: 3 buah kaos berbeda ukuran, 1 bertuliskan Daddy, 1 bertulis Mommy dan satu yang kecil bertulis I love Mommy Daddy.

 _"Kyungsoo_ _Eo_ _nnie mengirimkanku foto bayi kalian. Kyaaa~ dia tampan sekali. Mianhae, kaos ini untuk anak usia 2-3 tahu_ _n_ _, hihihi..aku tidak tau ukuran bayi._ _Yeollie Oppa,_ _do u know? I still love you.."_

Chanyeol melihat kembali hadiah itu satu persatu.

"Ulang tahunmu ke-27 dekat dengan hari meninggalnya Kyungsoo, sehingga Baekhyun tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Tapi aku melihatnya membuat sebuah cake, memasang beberapa lilin dan meniupnya sambil berdoa untukmu" Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak di hatinya. Dia bergegas mengambil kunci mobil yang dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui semua ini" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Junmyeon bingung.

"Beberapa hari sebelum Kyungsoo meninggal, aku menjenguknya. Dia menanyakan karena aku sahabat Baekhyun, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang ke korea, aku terpaksa menceritakannya. Dia terkejut, dia menangis, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dia mengatakan adiknya memang sangat baik" lanjut Junmyeon.

"Jangan sakiti dia, Chanyeol. Pertahankan pernikahan kalian, aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu. Dia hanya takut..takut kecewa lagi padamu"

"Gomawo Hyung, sudah menceritakan semua ini. Aku berjanji, akan menjaga Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Junmyeon sebelum pergi.

"Baek, tunggu aku. Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Baek" batin Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Salju tidak turun, namun malam ini memang cukup dingin, tampak Chanyeol berlari turun dari mobilnya, melesat ke arah kamarnya, tampak Baekhyun sedang menata tempat tidur dan tidak menghiraukan suara pintu yang terbuka keras, karena hanya Chanyeol yang biasa keluar masuk kamar.

"Baek..hh.." panggil Chanyeol sedikit terengah. Saat Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya, begitu melihat apa yang Chanyeol kenakan, Baekhyun sempat terdiam. Sweater rajut yang Chanyeol kenakan, jam tangan yang Chanyeol kenakan, Baekhyun seperti mengenalnya. Namun Baekhyun menepis pikiran yang menurutnya tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, wajah Chanyeol begitu putus asa.

"Aku tau aku bodoh, aku tau aku selalu menyakitimu, aku tau akan sulit untuk memaafkanku. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Baek. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu" Baekhyun tercekat.

"Aku merasa kesepian saat kau tidak ada di rumah, bahkan saat aku di Jepang aku terus memandang foto pernikahan kita, aku merindukanmu, Baek. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa selalu membutuhkanmu, bisakah kau memberi kesempatan, aku mohon" ratap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap terdiam.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Pukul aku jika itu bisa membuatmu puas, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku dan Jihoon" tangan Chanyeol bergerak akan memukul wajahnya sendiri, namun Baekhyun menahannya dan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

"Bodoh! siapa yang memintamu memukul diri sendiri seperti itu, hah?" bentak Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun hangat.

"Aku mohon, Baek" Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Setidaknya pikirkan Jihoon, kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" mohon Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Dan terima kasih untuk semua hadiah yang kau berikan untukku" Baekhyun ternganga terkejut, beberapa detik dia menghela nafas kemudian membuka mulut.

"Dengar, Oppa. Bagiku kau hanya masa lalu, jadi jangan berharap aku akan bersikap mudah padamu" kata Baekhyuun tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal untuk menikah denganmu, karena ini permintaan Kyungsoo Eonni. Dan mungkin aku harus menemui pengacaraku kembali untuk menundanya, seperti katamu, tidak mudah meninggalkan Jihoon. Kita lihat nanti seberapa lama aku bisa bertahan" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian dia beranjak ingin menuju kamar putra tirinya.

"Apa artinya kau memberiku kesempatan? kita tidak bercerai kan?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun berlalu.

"Kalau aku menunda perceraian kita, itu karena Jihoon. Aku tidak membatalkannya, hanya menunda persidangan 2 minggu lagi" kata Baekhyun lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan terduduk di kursi, matanya menangkap sebuah koper besar yang telah disiapkan Baekhyun. Nampaknya istrinya itu tidak main-main untuk kembali ke Austria. Chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka koper itu, sungguhkah Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan barangnya untuk pergi?pikirnya.

Chanyeol menemukan kotak "27", dia teringat kata Junmyeon bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyiapkan hadiah karena saat itu dekat dengan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sekaligus belum lama semenjak kematian Kyungsoo. Senyum Chanyeol tampak getir saat membuka kotak kecil itu.

Sebuah test pack belum terpakai dengan secarik kertas di bawahnya,

" _Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana saat Eonni memintaku menggantikannya sebagai nyonya Park Chanyeol. Oppa, bolehkah aku memiliki Park kecil dalam rahimku kelak?"_

Chanyeol berusaha meredam suara tangisnya, sungguh saat ini dia merasa sebagai laki-laki paling jahat di dunia.

"Kau bohong, Baek. Aku tau, aku bukan hanya masa lalu untukmu. Aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu sebagai masa depanku" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di ranjang Jihoon, dengan lembut Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar utama. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun, tampak dahi Baekhyun berkerut dengan kepalanya sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun matanya masih terpejam. Chanyeol mencium kening istrinya kemudian mengusap dahinya dan membisikkan hal-hal manis di telinga Baekhyun, lama kelamaan tidur Baekhyun kembali nyaman, Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyadari istrinya hanya bermimpi buruk.

Baekhyun terbangun dan menyadari dirinya tidak lagi di kamar Jihoon, Chanyeol tidak terlihat yang Baekhyun yakini suaminya itu sudah keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun turun ke ruang makan setelah bersiap, tampak Jihoon yang sedang disuapi oleh Kim Ahjumma dengan sesekali bercanda dengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun berlalu tidak menanggapi. Chanyeol mengamati perilaku Baekhyun, biasanya istrinya itu akan mengambil Jihoon untuk dia suapi, tapi kali ini Baekhyun mengambil sarapannya sendiri dan hanya sebentar memandang Jihoon.

"Mommy?" panggil Jihoon, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencium sekilas pipi Jihoon, namun tampaknya si kecil ingin lebih, terlihat dari tangannya yang menggapai ingin berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Jihoon sekarang sudah besar tidak usah disuapi Mommy, ne?" Baekhyun menanggapi balita yang sekarang sudah mulai banyak bicara itu.

"Ji mau Mommy" ucap batita itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Mommy kan ada disebelah Jihoon, Jihoon bisa makan dengan Ahjumma atau Daddy kan?" yang dibalas gelengan kepala kuat Jihoon, Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, dia tau susah untuk membujuk bayi Park yang keras kepala seperti ayahnya itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil Jihoon dan dengan gembira bocah itu melompat-lompat di paha Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau tau lagi, Oppa. Mulai besok kau harus bisa mengurus Jihoon tanpaku. Aku akan mulai tinggal di apartemen mulai lusa" Chanyeol terkejut dengan keputusan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Baek, tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini?" pinta Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menyuapi Jihoon yang mengamati kedua orang tuanya tanpa mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

#ChanBaek#

Tidak mudah kepindahan Baekhyun ke apartemen, selain Chanyeol, kedua orangtua Chanyeol pun berusaha menahan Baekhyun, namun mertua Baekhyun mengerti bahwa menantunya itu kecewa pada sikap Chanyeol, pada akhirnya mereka menyerahkan keputusan di tangan Baekhyun.

Tidak mudah mencari apartemen di Seoul sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Junmyeon, dan Baekhyun berjanji setiap hari dia akan menengok Jihoon setelah pulang kerja. Protes paling besar tentu saja dari Chanyeol.

Hari ini pun setelah satu hari Baekhyun pindah, dia berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, dan setelah menidurkan Jihoon, Baekhyun sudah akan berpamitan.

"Baek, kau bisa tinggal di apartemen atau hotel sekalipun, tapi aku tidak mau kau tinggal bersama laki-laki lain" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu mengatur hidupku, aku tau apa yang paling baik untukku" sinis Baekhyun.

"Hyung masih lajang. Dan apa kata keluarga dan orang lain jika mereka tau kau yang masih berstatus istriku, tinggal dengannya?"

"Oh, atau aku perlu menikahi Junmyeon Oppa saja?" Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Chanyeol yang lelah bekerja hanya memijit pelipisnya.

Baekhyun sampai di apartemen Junmyeon dan segera membanting tasnya di sofa. Junmyeon memberikan secangkir teh untuk wanita itu.

"Baek, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jihoon? dia baru aja, kehilangan ibu kandungnya dan kau akan meninggalkannya juga?" tanya Junmyeon yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku tau kau kecewa dengan Chanyeol, tapi kau lihat sendiri dia menyesalinya, Baek. Dia ingin kau memb-"

"Cukup, Oppa! jangan memaksaku" dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Junmyeon yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

#ChanBaek#

Sudah lebih satu minggu sejak Baekhyun pergi dari kediaman Park, berkali-kali Jihoon menanyakan Baekhyun, anak itu bertanya kenapa Mommynya itu tidak tinggal di rumahnya. Namun kakek, nenek dan Daddynya terus membohonginya, dengan mengatakan Baekhyun sibuk atau jika si kecil mulai menangis, mereka akan mengajak Jihoon jalan-jalan.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak peduli pada Baekhyun, beberapa kali dia mengirimkan makan siang untuk Baekhyun, atau bunga mawar untuk istrinya itu, namun tidak pernah ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol mengirimi pesan menanyakan kabar, Baekhyun hanya menjawab agar Chanyeol segera menyerahkan berkas perceraian mereka yang hingga kini masih tergeletak di meja kerja Chanyeol.

Hingga suatu sore Chanyeol merasa tersiksa karena merasa sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun, maka dia pun datang ke kampus Baekhyun. Memang sedang akan ada acara di sana, yang membuat Baekhyun sering pulang malam, Chanyeol tau itu dari Junmyeon karena Chanyeol selalu menanyakan kesehatan, pekerjaan bahkan makanan apa yang Baekhyun makan dari sepupunya itu.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang drama yang menurut Junmyeon sering dikunjungi Baekhyun, dan saat memasuki aula, mata Chanyeol seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Baekhyun, Baekhyun istrinya hanya berdua dengan laki-laki di sana, kedua lengannya memeluk leher laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Junmyeon dengan erat, Junmyeon pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi, semua orang yang melihat tentu tau jika kedua orang beda jenis itu akan berciuman.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi keras yang tentu saja mengagetkan dua orang di hadapannya. Dengan tergesa Junmyeon dan Baekhyun melepas pegangan satu sama lain dan Chanyeol dengan nafas tidak beraturan beralih pandangan dari mereka untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"Y-yeobseyo?" Chanyeol mendengarkan seseorang di seberang sana berbicara dan seketika menunjukkan wajah panik yang membuat Junmyeon dan Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa, Chanyeol?" Junmyeon dengan gugup bertanya setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Jihoon..dia panas tinggi dan kejang, Umma membawanya ke rumah sakit" Baekhyun terpekik.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung" Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari tanpa mengindahkan kedua orang di belakang punggungnya.

#ChanBaek#

Chanyeol tiba di ruang perawatan, Jihoon terpejam dengan wajah pucat dan selang oksigen menempel di hidungnya. Chanyeol melihat Ummanya menangis di kursi dengan Appanya yang dengan setia memeluknya. melihat putra semata wayangnya datang, Jungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mianhae..mianhae..Umma tidak bisa merawat Jihoon dengan baik. Mianhae.." tangis Jungsoo. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Jungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aniyo, Umma adalah Halmeoni terbaik untuk Jihoon. Gomawo sudah membawa Jihoon secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Akulah yang harusnya di salahkan, Daddy macam apa yang tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan putranya, seminggu ini aku hanya melihat putraku menangis" Chanyeol melepas pelukan Ummanya, dan duduk di samping Jihoon dengan kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi lain yang tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Umma, Appa, aku sudah memutuskannya" Chanyeol memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku akan menandatangani surat perceraian dengan Baekhyun" Youngwoon dan juga Jungsoo terkejut.

"K-kenapa? bukankah kau bilang kau akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun?" Jungsoo bertanya.

"Aku rasa itu yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin lagi membebani dia, dan mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagian jika tidak bersamaku. Mungkin akan ada laki-laki lain yang bisa membuat Baekhyun lebih bahagia" Chanyeol seolah berkata tenang, namun sesungguhnya dadanya terasa sesak, apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat melihat istrinya hampir berciuman dengan orang yang dia percaya. Mungkin ini karma untuknya karena telah menyakiti wanita itu, apalagi selama ini Junmyeon sangat mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, dan tinggal bersama selama beberapa hari bisa saja menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak mau berusaha lagi untuk membujuk Baekhyun? bukankah kau kemarin bilang pada Appa dan Umma bahwa kau sudah mulai mencintai Baekhyun?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Ne, Appa , aku bukan hanya mulai mencintainya, aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun aku selalu merindukannya saat dia tidak ada, aku merasa kehilangan tanpa Baekhyun di dekatku, aku selalu cemburu saat melihat dia dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi aku rasa aku menyerah, aku tidak pantas untuknya"

"Park Chanyeol!" teriakan Baekhyun mengagetkan 3 orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan menghadap Baekhyun yang kini berjalan ke arahnya diikuti Junmyeon di belakangnya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik kerah pakaian Chanyeol dan memukul dada Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Bodoh! bodoh! kau menyerah begitu saja, hah? sedangkan aku bertahan hampir 9 tahun untukmu, dan baru seperti ini kau sudah menyerah? kau bodoh! pengecut! aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol! aku membencimu!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil menangis tergugu. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya sampai pukulan Baekhyun melemah, lalu mendekap tubuh wanita itu ke dalam dadanya.

"L-lalu..tadi? kau..kau berciuman dengan Junmyeon hyung?" ucapan Chanyeol tentu saja mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap mata suaminya.

"Kami berlatih untuk drama musical dan kami yang akan menjadi tokoh utamanya. Kau pikir aku serendah itu sampai berciuman dengan lelaki lain saat aku masih menyandang status istri? kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, aku membencimu" Baekhyun berkata sambil terisak, mau tak mau Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Baek. Aku hanya terlalu cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki lain." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi, jangan pernah pergi dariku" kata Chanyeol lirih. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memegang pundak Baekhyun, saat bibir Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya ingin menjamah bibir Baekhyun tiba-tiba suara Junmyeon mengagetkan mereka.

"Ehem.. bisakah ciumannya di tunda? tampaknya putra kalian sudah bangun" pasangan itu segera menengok ke arah ranjang, dan benar saja, si kecil mulai menggeliat gelisah walaupun matanya belum terbuka, mungkin kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Park Junmyeon, Jjinjja ! kau merusak momen putra dan menantuku" Jungsoo tidak benar-benar marah, terbukti dia berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air mata haru di pipinya.

"Mianhae, Imo. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan melanjutkan di kamar mereka nanti" kata-kata Junmyeon sukses membuatnya mendapat lirikan mematikan Baekhyun yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Mommy~" rintih Jihoon pelan sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman, Baekhyun segera naik ke ranjang Jihoon dan berbaring di sebelah putranya itu, mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Ne, baby. Mommy di sini, Sayang" merasa mendengar suara Baekhyun, Jihoon membuka matanya dan saat melihat sosok yang dia cari ada di dekatnya, si kecil segera memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis kencang.

"Mommy..huwe..ngan pegi..huwe..Ji mau Mommy"

"Sst..Mommy di sini sayang, Mommy tidak pergi" tangis Jihoon segera mereda kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang masi berair dan oksigen yang masih terpasang di hidungnya.

"Pomise?"

" I'm promise, baby" Baekhyun membelai putranya.

"Dan Daddy berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Mommy-mu pergi lagi" Chanyeol mendekati mereka berdua.

"Yeobo, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang, kau juga Junmyeon. Kita biarkan mereka bertiga di sini. Ah, dan mungkin kami akan mampir ke rumah Junmyeon untuk mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun di sana" kata Youngwoon sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman manis menantunya itu.

 **#ChanBaek#**

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Saat ini mereka ada di ranjang tambahan yang terletak di dekat ranjang pasien, ranjang itu memang kecil namun menjadi muat untuk berdua karena posisi Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun, sedangkan Jihoon sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Jadi kau menungguku selama itu? 9 tahun? dan aku membalasnya dengan menyia-nyiakanmu? aku memang bodoh, Baek. Sangat bodoh." Kata Chanyeol seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, toh sekarang kau ada di sini memelukku. Aku sangat bahagia" Baekhyun menjawab lirih.

"Terima kasih untuk menerimaku dan Jihoon" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal menunggumu, Oppa. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyungsoo Eonni sampai akhir hidupnya" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku. Menyakitimu berkali-kali sampai kita kehilangan aegya. Aku..aku.." Chanyeol mulai terisak.

"Sstt..sudah kubilang itu masa lalu. Sekarang ayo kita buat masa depan kita dan Jihoon lebih indah" Baekhyun menghapus airmata Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sambil berkali-kali mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu' yang membuat Baekhyun merona.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Baekhyun menaburkan bunga di atas gundukan tanah dengan Jihoon di gendongannya. Chanyeol berdiri di sebelahnya dengan memeluk pundak istrinya.

"Kyungsoo Eonni, aku datang. Bogoshippo" lirih Baekhyun dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya, Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selama kau hidup kau memberiku banyak kebahagiaan, dan setelah kau pergi pun kau memikirkan kebahagiaanku dan Jihoon" ucap Chanyeol.

"Eonni, mianhae...aku tidak pernah menjengukmu selama kau sakit. Aku jahat sekali, eoh?" Baekhyun semakin menangis keras membuat Chanyeol harus memeluknya dengan Jihoon terhimpit di antara mereka.

"Uljima, Baekki. Kalau Kyungie di sini dia pasti sudah mencekikku karena membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis. Ah, tidak hanya itu semenjak kita menikah kau sering sekali menangis, Kyungie pasti tidak segan untuk membunuhku" Baekhyun tertawa lemah mendengar candaan Chanyeol dan memukul dadanya pelan. Mata kecil Jihoon melirik Baekhyun dan batu nisan bergantian, mungkin dia bingung kenapa Baekhyun menangis.

"Mommy?" panggil anak itu yang membuat Baekhyun menatap Jihoon.

"Baby Ji, ini Mommy Kyungie, Jihoon rindu Mommy, eoh?" anak itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Mommy Jinnie?" ucapnya, Chanyeol mengusak kepala anak lelakinya sambil berucap.

"Mommy Jihoon ada 2, ini Mommy Kyungie, dan ini Mommy Baekkie. Semuanya sayang Jinnie" bagaimana pun Jihoon masih terlalu kecil saat ditinggal Kyungsoo tetapi Chanyeol yakin, putranya ingat pada ibu kandungnya, ibu yang menyusuinya, bercengkram dengannya saat dia masih belajar merangkak, otak kecilnya mampu mengingat itu.

"Jinnie ayang Mommy. Mommy Kyung, Mom Baek, Ddy uga" serunya bahagia. Baekhyun mengecupi pipi Jihoon sampai dia terkikik kegelian. Lalu angin bertiup cukup kencang, daun-daun berguguran membuat suasana terasa damai.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon mendongak lalu bertepuk tangan riang, Jihoon melambai pada entah di mana sambil berteriak.

"Mommy Kyung! Mommy!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkesiap dan mengikuti arah pandang anak itu, tetapi hanya ada hamparan pepohonan hijau yang mulai menguning. Lalu Jihoon memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mommy Kyung pegi. Mommy senyum. Yeoppo!" Baekhyun memeluk Jihoon sambil menangis.

"Aku janji akan membahagiakan Jihoon dan Chanyeol Oppa. Aku sayang Eonni" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk keluarga kecilnya.o.

o.

o.

o.

END

 **?**

 **END atau SEKUEL ya?**

 **Tulis di komen ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Em..tunggu. Kalau aku ingat-ingat, aku memang 'terlambat' beberapa minggu ini" kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengingat._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hahahaha..Baek, aku rasa kau harus sabar selama masa mengidam ini. Hormonmu sungguh berpengaruh buruk pada Chanyeol"_

 _._

 _._

 _Ciuman itu semakin basah dengan bunyi saliva yang saling bertukar. Beberapa menit kemudian , mereka melepas pagutan sambil terengah.  
"Baek, boleh kah?" Baekhyun tau tatapan itu. Jujur saja dia juga menginginkannya._

.

.

 **Apa ini?**

 **Teaser? Iya!**

 **Abis liat teaser Chanyeol jadi tergoda bikin yang agak 'hot'. AGAK lho ya.. hehehehe..**

 **Diusakan bisa segera update bonus chap nya, bonus nya yang ringan-ringan aja, yang fluffy kaya pipi Baekhyun *enak kali di gigit***

 **Boleh kasih saran sapa tau bisa jadi ide bonus chapter lain.**

 **Komen ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Baekhyun mengusap perut buncitnya sambil mendendangkan lagu lembut. Setelah hampir 3 tahun memutuskan untuk menunda kehamilannya dengan alasan Baekhyun masih takut untuk hamil apalagi setelah dia keguguran, akhirnya kini yeoja itu mengandung dengan usia kehamilan memasuki 5 bulan, Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia tau bahwa dia hamil.

 **FLASHBACK**

Baekhyun masih menyuapi Jihoon yang sudah bersiap dengan baju playgroupnya, anak berusia 5 tahun itu mengunyah sambil memainkan robot-robotannya.

"Mommy, kapan Daddy pulang?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Jihoon kangen Daddy?" Jihoon mengangguk dengan wajah sendu. Sudah 2 minggu ini Chanyeol pergi ke Taiwan untuk keperluan bisnis, selama itu pula Baekhyun menggantikan tugas Chanyeol untuk mengantar Jihoon, karena biasanya jam mengajar Baekhyun memang lebih siang sehingga Chanyeol yang terbiasa mengantar putranya. Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah perjalanan bisnis keluar Chanyeol yang paling lama.

"Jihoon tidak suka diantar Mommy?" Baekhyun berpura-pura berwajah sedih, Jihoon langsung memeluk Baekhyun sampai yeoja itu hampir menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya.

"Aniyo, Jinnie sayang Mommy. Jinnie suka diantar Mommy, Jinnie hanya kangen Daddy, biasanya kita selalu sarapan bertiga" Baekhyun terkekeh, bukannya dia jahat, tapi Baekhyun sangat suka melihat wajah Jihoon saat merajuk.

"Arra..arra..Mommy tau. Hmm..Daddy bilang, Daddy akan pulang nanti malam" Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Jinjja? Yeaay!" Jihoon bersorak.

Namun sorakan yang terdengar tadi pagi berubah menjadi rengekan dari Jihoon karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menelepon kalau sudah 3 hari ini dia muntah-muntah dan menjelang kepulangan ini menjadi lebih parah, Baekhyun tentu saja khawatir setengah mati, namun dia berusaha tenang agar putranya tidak ikut-ikutan panik.

Setelah menghubungi Youngwoon, akhirnya Appa Chanyeol itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi putranya di Taiwan. Menurut asistennya, kini Chanyeol sedang diinfus di rumah sakit.

"Halmoeni, apa sudah ada kabar dari Harabeoji?" tanya Jihoon sambil meminum susu dari botolnya, matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang terus menerus bergerak gelisah menunggu kabar.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak menelepon sendiri, dia tidak tau apa istri dan anaknya sangat khawatir" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Sabarlah Baekkie, mungkin Chanyeol sedang istirahat dan Appa kalian masih dalam perjalanan, sampai di sana Appa pasti akan mengabari kita" Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan menantunya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sedangkan Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo..kenapa kalian berdua semakin mirip saja sekarang" Baekhyun dan Jihoon saling menatap dan mereka jadi tertawa geli.

Tak lama Youngwoon menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah membaik setelah diinfus, rencananya Chanyeol akan pulang besok.

"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Chanyeol Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun pada mertuanya di line seberang. Terdengar suara Youngwoon berbicara dengan Chanyeol sebelum telepon itu berpindah tangan.

" _Hai,_ _Sayang_ " suaranya terdengar parau.

"Jangan berkata hai padaku! Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku dan Jihoon? dan kau tidak memberi kabar padaku saat sakit" omel Baekhyun.

" _Mianhae. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau dan Jihoon baik-baik saja kan_?"

"Hmm..kami baik-baik saja, Junmyeon Oppa juga sering datang untuk menjenguk kami"

" _Ya! jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria lain saat suamimu tidak ada_ " tiba-tiba suara lirih Chanyeol berubah menjadi keras.

"Oppa, dia sepupumu dan dia sudah bertunangan dengan Yixing Eonnie. Aigoo, kenapa kau jadi cemburu"

" _Kau lebih membela dia daripada aku, sudahlah aku lelah_ " Baekhyun tercekat saat mendengar nada datar di sambungan telepon menandakan pembicaraan diputus sepihak.

"Kenapa, Baek?" ibu mertuanya bertanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Oppa menutup teleponnya tiba-tiba, dia marah setelah tau Junmyeon Oppa sering datang"

"Haish! Anak itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Berikan teleponnya biar aku telepon anak itu" Jungsoo ikut kesal, masalahnya Jihoon sudah daritadi merengek ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tetapi Daddynya malah menutup telepon begitu saja.

"Sudahlah Umma, besok juga Chanyeol Oppa sudah pulang. Jihoon-ya, kita makan malam lalu tidur ne?" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Jihoon yang masih asik bermain dengan mainannya.

"Tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Daddy dulu"

"Besok Daddy sudah pulang, jadi Daddy harus cepat istirahat makanya tidak bisa lama-lama menelepon" Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku mau tidur saja" anak itu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar dengan wajah lesu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Entah baru berapa jam Baekhyun tidur, yang jelas tidurnya tidak cukup nyenyak mengingat suaminya sedang merajuk padanya. Saat dia terbangun, Baekhyun bisa melihat putranya bergelung sebelahnya, wajahnya yang mirip dengan Chanyeol, terutama dahi dan bibirnya, membuat dia semakin merindukan suaminya. Oh, tetapi berbeda jika Jihoon membuka mata, dia mewarisi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun selalu suka memandangi mata jernihnya.

"Kapan kau pulang, Oppa? Aku dan Jihoon rindu" bisik Baekhyun sambil membelai pipi Jihoon. Anak itu mulai bergerak tidak nyaman merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya, dan dalam sekejap mata bulatnya terbuka.

"Mommy~" rengeknya, dan Baekhyun pun merengkuh tubuh Jihoon.

"Kenapa baby Ji ada di kamar Mommy?"

"Jinnie, tidak bisa tidur, jadi Jinnie masuk kamar Mommy. Bau Mommy enak, jadi Jinnie suka" Baekhyun terkekeh geli, anak ini semakin mirip dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sering sekali menciumi tengkuknya saat akan tidur dan mengatakan hal serupa.

"Jja, sekarang Jihoon mandi, Mommy akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"Tapi Jinnie tidak ingin sekolah, Jinnie mau tunggu Daddy" rengeknya. Baekhyun tau, anaknya sedang merajuk karena semalam tidak bisa berbicara di telepon dengan Chanyeol. Wanita itu mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, sekarang Jihoon mandi. Lalu kita tunggu Daddy bersama-sama, hm?" Jihoon bersorak senang dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

#ChanBaek#

"Wah, sepertinya kau memasak banyak?" Jungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Aku memasak sup ikan kesukaan Chanyeol Oppa, biasanya dia malas makan jika mual"

"Ah, senangnya aku memiliki menantu yang sangat perhatian" walaupun sering dipuji, tetap saja Baekhyun merona. Untung saja sebelum Jungsoo semakin menggodanya, dia mendengar suara Ayah mertuanya.

"Kami pulang"

Baekhyun segera keluar dari dapur, namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat wajah pucat suaminya.

"Daddy~" Jihoon lebih dulu melesat ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera berlutut untuk menangkap tubuh mungil putranya.

"Ji rindu Daddy" ucapnya sambil mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Daddy juga rindu, Baby Ji" Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menatap bahagia interaksi dua laki-laki kebanggaannya. Jihoon tidak biasanya semanja ini pada Chanyeol.

"Oppa.." panggil Baekhyun lirih, dia masih takut Chanyeol marah padanya. Chanyeol lalu berdiri menatap istrinya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi wanitanya dengan lembut, lalu meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Sayang" Baekhyun membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Kau pergi terlalu lama" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya kemudian mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuatku gemas"

"Ekhm..ada yang lupa pada ibunya?" canda Jungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa lalu memeluk ibunya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga istri dan putraku, Eomma" Ibunya menepuk punggung Chanyeol menyalurkan rindunya.

"Oppa, aku sudah memasak sup ikan kesukaanmu" dan Chanyeol dengan semangat menuju meja makan.

"Apa kau sudah membaik?" tanya Jungsoo saat Chanyeol sedang menunggu Baekhyun menghidangkan makanan di meja.

"Ne, Umma. Aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Itu pasti karena Oppa sering melupakan jadwal makan. Sudah kubilang lambungmu bisa sakit" omel Baekhyun sambil meletakkan makanan.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Semua yang ada di ruang makan saling menatap bingung, detik berikutnya terdengar suara Chanyeol muntah.

"Hoek...hoek.." Baekhyun segera menyusul Chanyeol, dan mendapati suaminya berjongkok di depan toilet dan memuntahkan cairan kekuningan. Baekhyun memijit tengkuk Chanyeol dengan lembut sampai mual Chanyeol mereda. Setelah Chanyel berkumur, Baekhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan handuk kecil, tangannya terulur memegang dahi Chanyeol.

"Apa masih tidak enak badan? Apa demam?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak, Baek. Hanya saja entah kenapa saat mencium aroma ikan aku sangat mual" Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Oppa semakin sakit. Aku kira Oppa akan merasa baikan setelah makan sup"

"Hei, kenapa kau minta maaf, hm? Kau tidak salah, Sayang. Justru aku yang mintaa maaf karena merepotkanmu" Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali ke ruang makan, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo melihat Chanyeol dengan khawatir, sedangkan Jihoon masih asyik menikmati makanannya.

"Chanyeolie, kau yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Ummanya.

"Tidak, Umma. Ak-hmmm" Chanyeol mati-matian menahan mualnya saat mencium bau ikan. Khawatir istrinya akan sedih, Chanyeol segera memeluk istrinya, tetapi saat hidungnya menyentuh leher Baekhyun tiba-tiba mualnya hilang.

"Sayang, aku baru tau baumu seenak ini. Mualku hilang begitu saja" Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" dan gerakan di lehernya menandakan Chanyeol mengangguk. Jungsoo segera menyingkirkan sup ikan yang ada di meja, agar putranya tidak lagi mual.

"Baekkie, ku rasa kau yang harus ke rumah sakit" kata Jungsoo setelahnya. Chanyeol melepas pelukan, lalu saling menatap bingung dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Siapa tau kau hamil" ucap Jungsoo.

"Mwo?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama terkejutnya.

"Bisa saja kan?"

"Em..tunggu. Kalau aku ingat-ingat, aku memang 'terlambat' beberapa minggu ini" kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengingat.

"Ah, dan kita memang tidak memakai 'pengaman' lagi, Baby. Mungkin- Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Itu karena kau bicara vulgar di depan anakmu!" semprot Baekhyun setelah menggeplak kepala suaminya. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan pasangan di depannya.

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit. Ya, berdebat karena Baekhyun bersikeras tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, dia bisa melakukan tes menggunakan test pack, apalagi Chanyeol baru datang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, dia bilang ingin memastikan agar tenang. Dan, yang membuat Baekhyun geli sekaligus kesal adalah suaminya. Merajuk. Merajuk dengan bibir dipoutkan dan wajah dipalingkan. Oh, sungguh kalau Chanyeol tidak setinggi itu dia bisa salah mengira kalau itu Jihoon dengan tatanan rambut baru.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dengan syarat Chanyeol tidak boleh menyetir sendiri. Dan si kecil Jihoon? tentu saja sudah bergelayut di leher Chanyeol seperti koala, anak itu benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari Daddy nya. Dokter kandungan yang mereka tuju adalah Zhang Yixing, wanita berkebangsaan China itu merupakan tunangan Junmyeon, dan dia begitu senang saat Park Youngwoon menghubunginya mengatakan Baekhyun akan ke klinik tempat prakteknya. Ayah Chanyeol itu memilih beristirahat di rumah karena lelah ditemani oleh istrinya.

#ChanBaek#

"Woow, kau berhasil Chanyeol!" sorak Yixing sambil melihat ke layar di hadapannya. Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan perutnya yang setengah terbuka dengan sebuah alat USG menempel di atasnya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Selamat, Baek. Kau benar hamil, kantungnya sudah terlihat" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bulatan yang sesungguhnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi pasangan itu tampak tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali" Baekhyun ikut terharu, sedangkan Jihoon yang duduk di kursi hanya menatap bingung.

"Kemari Baby Ji" panggil Chanyeol pada putranya, dan dengan kaki mungilnya Jihoon berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lihat, di perut Mommy akan ada adik kecil. Kau tau apa itu? Kau akan jadi kakak!" ucap Chanyeol. Jihoon menelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum dia berlarian mengelilingi ruangan.

"Yeaaay Jinnie jadi Hyung~ Jinnie punya teman main bola" hebohnya.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Biarkan saja, nanti kalau anak kita perempuan dia akan tau sendiri kalau dia harus di panggil Oppa"

"Nah, Baek. Kau hanya perlu banyak makan yang benar dan perhatikan kesehatanmu" kata Yixing seraya membersihkan perut Baekhyun dari gel yang menempel dan menutup pakaiannya.

"Eonni, apa itu wajar jika aku tidak mengidam? kata Eomma bisa saja Yeolli Oppa muntah-muntah karena dia yang mengidam? Apa bisa seperti itu?" Yixing tersenyum.

"Mengidam itu tidak selalu dialami setiap wanita hamil. Bersyukurlah jika kau mengidam itu akan ada kenangan selama masa kehamilanmu, jika tidak pun tidak apa-apa. Dan mengenai suami yang mengidam, ya, memang ada hal seperti itu. Ini bukan menurut ilmu, tapi menurut mitos, lelaki mengidam itu karena si suami terlalu mencintai istrinya, jadi dia ingin berbagi susah dan bahagia selama hamil"

"Kau benar, Noona. Aku memang terlalu mencintai istriku ini" Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap Bakhyun penuh cinta dan sukses membuat yeoja itu merona.

"Ah~aku jadi iri, aku ingin hamil juga" kata Yixing.

"Ck, minta saja kekasihmu menghamilimu. Dasar lelaki pengecut, menikahimu saja dia belum" ejek Chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Junmyeon Oppa hanya sedang mempersiapkan masa depan yang baik untuk Yixing Eonni" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Ya..ya.. terus saja kau membelanya. Aku memang selalu kalah dengan Hyung" Chanyeol bersedekap dan membuang mukanya. Yixing tertawa terbahak.

"Hahahaha..Baek, aku rasa kau harus sabar selama masa mengidam ini. Hormonmu sungguh berpengaruh buruk pada Chanyeol"

"Ck, hormon sialan" Chanyeol mengumpat. Dan sepanjang hari Chanyeol mendapat ocehan dari Baekhyun tentang harus menjaga kata-katanya terutama di depan Jihoon dan calon bayi mereka. Oh, hari yang panjang Tuan Park.

#ChanBaek#

Seperti biasa Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, serta secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol dan segelas susu untuk Jihoon.

"Baby, aku tidak mau kopi. Aku mau susu" kata Chanyeol saat melihat gelasnya.

"Huh?" Baekhyun memandangnya bingung. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek..hoek.." terdengar Chanyeol mulai muntah. Baekhyun mengambil minuman lalu menghampiri suaminya. Chanyeol memuntahkan sedikit cairan lalu menerima gelas air yang dibawakan oleh istrinya.

"Kau mual juga dengan kopi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lemas. Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol ke meja makan dan menyingkirkan kopi di meja serta menggantinya dengan segelas susu putih.

"Daddy sakit lagi?" tanya Jihoon khawatir. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Jihoon.

"Tidak, Sayang. Daddy hanya sedikit mual" Jihoon mengangguk lalu mulai menyendok serealnya.

"Baek, aku tidak mau omelet sayur~ Aku mau sereal juga~" Baekhyun hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar rajukan Chanyeol.

Kejadian saat sarapan sudah tidak seburuk sebelumnya, karena Baekhyun mulai tau apa saja yang membuat Chanyeol mual di pagi hari, dan jika dia mulai mual, hal yang bisa mengembalikan moodnya adalah coklat atau susu. Baekhyun juga bingung, Chanyeol jadi menyukai semua makanan yang Jihoon suka, padahal sebelumnya mereka bertolak belakang. Chanyeol tidak suka manis, Jihoon penggila makanan manis. Chanyeol suka ikan dan seafood, Jihoon hanya suka daging dan telur.

Seperti malam ini, Chanyeol berguling-guling di kasur, Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap tidur menatap suaminya.

"Kenapa?"

"Baek, aku benar-benar ingin mengunyah bubble, aku ingin bubble tea"

"Oppa, ini sudah tengah malam. Mana ada bubble tea yang buka?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin!" Baekhyun mendesah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar" mata Chanyeol seketika berbinar.

"Benarkah? Ayo!" dan mereka menghabiskan 2 jam berkeliling Seoul demi mencari bubble tea.

Oh, atau di waktu lain, mengidam ini cukup aneh. Chanyeol ingin ramyeon, tidak sulit memang. Tapi dia hanya ingin Junmyeon yang memasaknya. Baekhyun yakin Junmyeon tidak akan keberatan jika itu bukan jam 2 pagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol kau memintaku datang ke rumahmu hanya untuk memasak ramyeon? Aku bahkan membangunkan Yixing dan membawanya kemari karena kupikir sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun" Yixing yang masih setengah mengantuk tidak berhenti tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Si tersangka, tidak mendengarkan semua omelan Junmyeon karena dia dengan bahgia mengunyah ramyeon yang baru saja matang.

"Baek, aku bersumpah dia menjadi lebih menyebalkan sejak mengidam" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi dia _cute_ " ujarnya sambil memandang Chanyeol yang makan dengan berantakan.

Tetapi mengidam ini tidak hanya merepotkan Chanyeol, kadang juga merepotkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat manja.

" _Baek, aku benar-benar ingin makan disuapi olehmu_ " suara di telepon terdengar setengah merengek.

"Yeolli Oppa, kau tau aku ada kelas mengajar 1 jam lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak mau makan sampai besok"_ Baekhyun yakin suaminya sudah mempoutkan bibirnya sekarang, persis Jihoon.

"Baiklah..Baiklah..tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, oke?"

" _Oke, Mommy_!" dan Baekhyun harus melajukan mobilnya ke kantor Chanyeol sebelum jam mengajarnya di mulai.

Tetapi sesungguhnya yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol adalah karena dirinya terlalu sensitif.

"Hiks..Baek..aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis" Oh, sungguh Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak sekarang tapi itu terdengar jahat.

"Ssshh..kita tidur saja ya?" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

"Huks..huks.. tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan drama ini" Chanyeol mulai sesenggukan.

"Oppa, kemarilah" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke pelukannya.

"Aku benci menjadi cengeng" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, Oppa. Aku tidak pernah melihat sisi manjamu sebelumnya. Biasanya kau yang selalu memanjakanku" mereka menikmati moment mereka berdua

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sangat"

"Aku tau. Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Suamiku"

"Daddy! Aku juga mau dipeluk!" entah dari mana datangnya, makhluk kecil serupa Chanyeol sudah berlari menghambur ke arah mereka berdua. Ah, Baekhyun sungguh menikmati masa hamilnya

 **=FLASHBACK END=**

.

.

.

#ChanBaek#

"Aku pulang" lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara bass favoritnya. Dia menghampiri suaminya di pintu, membantu membawakan tas Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di meja saat Chanyeol mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah.

"Hai, Sayang" sapa Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Hai, aegya. Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini, hm?" Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup perut buncit istrinya. Ya, itu kebiasaannya sekarang setiap pergi dan pulang kerja. Dan itu menular pada Jihoon, dia akan melakukan hal sama pada perut Baekhyun setiap hari. Alasannya karena dia ingin adiknya langsung mengenali suaranya nanti saat dia lahir. Ngomong-ngomong anak itu sekarang sedang menikmati liburan di kebun teh bersama nenek dan kakeknya.

"Aku bermain-main menendang perut Mommy, Daddy" Baekhyun meniru suara anak-anak. Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan membulatkan matanya.

"Sungguh? dia sudah menendang?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol menunduk kembali dan memegang perut Baekhyun.

"Ayo beri salam pada Daddy" dan gerakan itu terasa. Pelan, tapi tangan Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran.

"Dia melakukannya! Dia menendang. Oh.. Oh! dua kali! dia menendang dua kali, Baek!" teriak Chanyeol antusias. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Mandi dulu, Oppa setelah itu kita makan bersama" selesai makan bersama, mereka biasa membereskan piring berdua lalu bersiap tidur.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang dengan Chanyeol menggunakan paha Bekhyun sebagai bantal, wajahnya menghadap perut Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau yakin anak kita bukan laki-laki? Dia menendang semakin keras"

"Hmm..bisa saja sih. USG tidak selalu 100 persen benar, kita baru periksa minggu lalu, mungkin bulan depan kita bisa memastikannya lagi" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Oppa.." panggil Baekhyun ragu.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata sambil menikmati nyamannya belaian tangan Baekhyun di rambutnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hmm..tentu"

"Apa dulu saat hamil Jihoon, Kyungsoo Eonnie juga sebahagia ini?" Chanyeol segera duduk dan menatap istrinya, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu. Kami berdua sangat bahagia. Oh, dan Kyungie, jangan tanya. Dia selalu berlarian ke sana kemari untuk menyiapkan kamar bayi atau mendekor ulang rumah, sungguh tidak bisa diam. Kau bisa lihat hasilnya, Jihoon yang tidak pernah bisa diam" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ya, aku pernah video call dengannya saat dia hamil, dia tampak sibuk sekali membereskan sesuatu. Dia itu benar-benar"

"Selain Eomma. Kalian berdua adalah wanita-wanita hebat dalam hidupku, yang memberiku kebahagiaan, aku tidak pernah merasa sempurna selain bersama istri dan anakku" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Oppa. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, mencintai Eonnie dan mencintai anak-anak kita" Baekhyun menatap hangat mata Chanyeol. Dan perlahan tatapan itu menjadi pejaman mata saat kedua kepala mereka saling mendekat, terus mendekat, sampai kedua bibir mereka menyatu.

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawahnya istrinya, dan Baekhyun membalas dengan melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Ciuman itu semakin basah dengan bunyi saliva yang saling bertukar. Beberapa menit kemudian , mereka melepas pagutan sambil terengah.  
"Baek, boleh kah?" Baekhyun tau tatapan itu. Jujur saja dia juga menginginkannya. Hormon nya melambung semenjak menginjak bulan ke empat, tetapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan lebih selain berciuman atau saling menyentuh. Ya, mereka terlalu takut, takut sesuatu buruk terjadi pada kandungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu dengan pasrah dia merebahkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol otomatis menindihnya tetapi tetap menjaga agar tidak menekan perut hamil di bawahnya.

"Baek, apa aku sudah bilang kau semakin cantik sejak hamil?" tangan besarnya mengusap pipi chubby istrinya.

"Bohong, kau lihat sendiri aku seperti sapi. Besar" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, kau salah, Sayang. Kau seperti kucing cantik. Sapi? Oh, mungkin ini yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu"

"Aah~" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol dengan nakalnya mencubit putingnya dari luar pakaian. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak memakai bra, dengan dada yang semakin besar itu sungguh menghimpitnya.

"Mendesah saja yang keras, Sayang. Hanya kita berdua di sini" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Malu.." Baekhyun malah memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol makin gemas dibuatnya.

"Ayolah, biasanya kita pelan-pelan karena ada Jihoon" bujuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau siap, cantik?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera melucuti pakaian istrinya hingga telanjang bulat, begitu pula dirinya. Saat Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, Baekhyun mengambil selimut lalu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Baekkie~" rengek Chanyeol.

"Sungguh, Oppa. Tubuh hamilku tidak bagus, nanti Oppa tidak mau lagi" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang erat selimutnya, lalu dia melempar selimut itu.

"Kau sempurna, Sayang" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menciumi tubuh istrinya, dimukai dari leher, dada, perut lalu ke paha. Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

"O-oppa~hhh.."

"Baek, kau tunggangi aku ya. Aku tidak mau di atas, nanti perutmu tertekan tubuhku"

"T-tapi aku berat"

"Tidak, sayang. Percayalah" Chanyeol membimbing tubuh istrinya hingga duduk di perut ratanya. Tangannya mempersiapkan kejantanannya agar keras. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mempersiapkan kewanitaannya untuk dimasuki.

"Aaah~" keduanya mendesah dan membiarkan tubuh mereka bermain dan memuaskan satu sama lain sampai kenikmatan datang menjemput keduanya.

#ChanBaek#

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Yeobo" panggil Baekhyun lirih sambil membelai pipi suaminya.

"Eung~" sahut Chanyeol serak tanpa membuka mata.

"Sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat kerja" bujuknya, tapi Chanyeol justru mencari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan di kepala. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu membelai rambut hitam itu.

"Kau jadi manja seperti Jihoon. Apa sebaiknya aku hamil tiap tahun saja agar suamiku manja terus seperti ini, hm?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol tertawa tetapi dia tetap tidak bergerak.

"Kalau kau hamil tiap tahun aku akan senang sekali, aku akan membuat lapangan di belakang rumah untuk bermain mereka"

"Dan anak-anakku akan selalu manja pada Appanya karena kau terlalu memanjakannya" tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk dan mengecup bibir istrinya yang mengerucut.

"Siapa bilang? Aku selalu memanjakan Jihoon tapi dia tetap selalu mencarimu. Kadang aku iri, kekuatan wanita memang mengerikan" Baekhyun tertawa sambil mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol tidak peduli lelaki itu sudah berteriak kesakitan.

"Sekarang, Daddy mandi dulu. Mommy sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan baju kerja Daddy" bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol justru memeluk erat wanita hamil itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kerja, aku ingin bersama istriku dan aegya" Baekhyun menghela nafas, hampir setiap pagi dia selalu membujuk Chanyeol untuk bekerja. Lelaki ini benar-benar menjadi pemalas, dia beralasan jika bekerja dia selalu merasa rindu di rumah.

Setelah dengan berbagai rayuan akhirnya Chanyeol berangkat bekerja, tetapi di tengah siang Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol sudah pulang lagi.

"Oppa, kenapa kau pulang cepat?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghampiri istrinya untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Mommy~" lalu di belakangnya Jihoon berlari sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Anak itu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Anyeong~Oppa sudah pulang" Baekhyun terkikik geli saat Jihoon menciumi perutnya.

"Oppa menjemputnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengganti baju Jihoon di kamarnya.

"Aniya, Umma mengantarnya ke kantorku, katanya Jihoon sudah mulai rewel karena merindukanmu"

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun menatap Jihoon yang mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur dengan Mommy" jawabnya.

"Andwe! baby Ji kan biasa tidur sendiri, Mommy dengan Daddy"

"Shirro! Jinnie dengan Mommy!"

"Ssst! Kalian berdua berisik sekali. Kita tidur bertiga!" kata Baekhyun final.

"Tapi aku mau memeluk aegya" Chanyeol cemberut.

"Aku juga mau peluk perut Mommy" pout Jihoon.

"Jja, kalian berdua cuci muka, kita tidur siang bersama" Baekhyun mencium pipi kedua lelaki itu bergantian.

"Aku akan memeluk kalian berdua, baby Ji, dan bayi besarku"

Chanyeol dan Jihoon bersorak dan bersamaan lari ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Matanya menatap foto Kyungsoo yang dipajang di kamarnya.

"Saranghae, Eonni"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah END beneran ya, tapi ya kapan kalau kesambet authornya sapa tau bikin sekuelnya lagi ya entah hanya Tuhan yang tau. hehehehe...**

 **Makasih ya atas semua reviewnya, mau posting baru lagi tapi takut pada bosen, jadi nanti aja ya tunggu mood.**

 **Makasih sekali lagi buat semua readers yang udah mau review dan fav cerita ini :***


End file.
